Carrot on a Stick
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_"As we grow, let us realize that motivation lies in neither the carrot nor the stick, but in the simple process of moving forward, which is in itself its own reward." -Rand Maclvor, 2010_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Carrot on a Stick**

* * *

I wish I could say my death was great. You know, awesome and with battle cries and the bad guy dying while I succumb to my wounds but give a hell of a good speech right before that and it inspires peace throughout the lands and becomes a legend and be told in those stories grandparents tell each other of 'You remember this person…?' 'Yeah, they were something…'

Sadly, I tripped on a rock.

It wasn't valiant. Nothing was heroic and certainly no one was endangered. Heck, I didn't even bother to save myself because it looked like all I'd get out of it was a god dang bruise.

Should have noticed that god damn nail.

And once that blinding, searing, white hot pain right through my cranium ended, I was tossed around in darkness. Not pleasantly. I felt like a pinball, jostled around and shoved this way and that. It wasn't comfortable and it was cold. Scratch that, it was flipping _freezing._

And then I was sitting.

On a beach.

Funny thing is, I was wearing the same clothes I had been in before my head was split open. Only thing was, there was no pain. No blood. Oh, it wasn't gone though. It had made itself a nice little jagged scar across my forehead. It wasn't even cool either. It burned to the touch and, looking in the water, I found it to be blackened. Like, _burnt _black.

_Just peachy, _I thought crossly, _I injure myself only to be stranded on some shoreline with an ugly ass scar to boot. Where am I anyway? Maybe I should- OM MY GROSS IT'S PULSING!_

I was disgusted with it but my concerns edged more to where the heck I even was. The land inward didn't look too promising either. The trees were withered husks and the grass was as charcoal as my forehead, but I knew someone had to be out here.

But how did I know that?

Hell, what _do _I know?

I was drawing up a blank. I _knew _where I was from, my name, these clothes, and why that nail was there. I just couldn't _think. _Every time I did, the scar would send jolts of pain through my head, so I tossed the idea in favor of finding help.

And then my stomach demonstrated a whale mating call.

And it flipping _hurt. _I hadn't realized I was so hungry and how parched I was. And now that I acknowledged it, it hurt like a mother. I clutched my stomach out of reflexive habit and groaned.

Screw it. I'd be lucky if I even made it to the _grass._

It was right about then that I thought I was in a horror movie. It was so incredibly cliché yet at the same time so incredibly _scary. _They came out of the woods, groaning and wobbling, making clinking noises with every step that sent chills up my spine. I gaped. It just couldn't be _real. _Stuff like that didn't exist, right?!

Because zombies don't exist, right?!

Right?!

I stumbled, falling back and crawling away from the lumbering monsters. They were more skeletons then they were walking corpses. Their hollowed eye sockets seemed to drill into me as they outstretched their arms, their pace increasing down the sands to where I lay. Quite stupidly, I watched them, mortified and awed.

And then they exploded.

My heart almost jumped out of my throat and the blast rang in my ears. I stared at the bones as they fell from the sky, other appendages lying around. Hell, a _pelvis _hit my shoulder! It was around then I snapped out of it to scramble back, only for my hands to sink into the sand and for me to dunk myself under the water.

I couldn't swim. Yeah, I wasn't fond of water and it _sure as hell _wasn't fond of me. I was in quick sand, so every attempt at pulling my hands out was fruitless and only succeeded in losing precious oxygen. It was gone fast. I wasn't good at holding my breath either. I could never be like those people who could pull off five minutes and dive in for more.

I was panicking. I was flipping _drowning._

And then something clasped the back of my shirt, pulling me up and out of the surface. I sputtered, gasping as I was suspended in midair like a toy. My vision was blurry for a moment and I couldn't quite make out my savior, and I hoped to the high heavens it wasn't one of the surviving monsters.

But no, as my sight cleared, it was not a zombie.

It was actually a blonde girl with an eye patch, a single ruby eye blinking curiously at me. She was dressed, as far as I could put it, like a ninja. Dark clothing, tunic and trousers and oh wow, were those _knifes?! _And she had a giant ass smile too.

"Hey, you're pretty stupid, kid."

After all the events that had passed by so quickly, nearly getting eaten by a horde of zombies, having a nail shoved into my face, the ocean almost sucking me dry, and then a blonde pirate ninja tells me I'm stupid, I knew. I was crazy.

So I passed out.

* * *

**Next Chapter: ****Drunken Assassin. **Or that awkward moment when you wake up and your not wearing your face.

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_And it is still true, no matter how old you are, when you go out into the world it is best to hold hands and stick together. -Robert Fulghum_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Drunken Assassin**

* * *

When I woke up, I was sure I was dead. Because this doesn't just happen, right? This stuff only happens in cliché fairy tales, right?

Because a drunk pirate ninja was sitting next to me.

I cradled my head, wincing at the headache as the barkeep stared amusedly at my savior. She was obnoxious, cackling as she chugged the mug in her hand. Two men across the bar laughed, raising their drinks to her antics.

I think I was in medieval times with the way they were dressed. The pirate ninja was one thing. People dress weirdly all the time. The barkeep kind of looked like a pirate himself, a bandana tied over his head with a swashbuckler's shirt and trousers. The two drunkards looked like knights or something, I mean, who carries spears?

Looking behind me and blinking out of my daze, I found us to be at some sort of village. It was small, tiny even, with women in robes and knights and people riding horses. I stared, wondering who threw me the time machine and where could they kindly point me to the reverse button?

Obnoxious laughter brought me out of my thoughts and made my headache throb painfully. I glared at her, the dumb blonde who probably was in her mid-twenties, drinking away without a care. It reminded me of how I got here, and how I woke up to her damned laughing.

"-so after I took out the necromancer, I tailed the rest of his minions," She was babbling, before jabbing a thumb into my face, "only to find this idiot trying to take on a mob by himself! He looked ready to piss himself!"

The men laughed. The barkeep chuckled. She choked on her drink.

I, however, was more annoyed my scar was itchy. It does that whenever I'm thinking, mentioning things I feel like I know but if I truly ponder it, it's like my scar builds a wall and I can't get by. Everything is blocked and- hell, who the heck _am _I?!

"More meat!" The crazy woman cheered, "And something for the little guy. He looks like he could use a drink."

"I'm twelve." I grumbled, twitching slightly at her amused smile and the flash of pain at remembering. It just ran out of my mouth, like I knew it.

"What's your name kid?" The pirate barkeep asked, dishing out more food for the glutton next to me. I massaged my temples, wincing.

"I…can't remember."

"Huh? Amnesia?" The man murmured, "You wash up on that beach Zink found you at?"

I scrunched up my face, wondering why he was referring to the periodic table and _where the hell do I know all this!?_

"Yeah."

"Nice scar." The women chortled, "What'd you do? Hit your head on a rock?"

I growled, "No." _She's so annoying._

"It does look painful…" The man noted with a stroke of his chin, "Maybe you did hit your head on something."

I decided to go with it, figuring if I was stuck in the medieval period with a zombie apocalypse on the horizon, I might as well freestyle, "I think that's it."

"Hehe," The woman stretched, "That was a good meal. Always the best, Macky!"

The man, Macky, chuckled, "Anything for my best customer, Zink. Don't be getting into too much trouble, you hear?"

"Maaa, you doubt me too much." She waved off dismissively, "Besides, I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow!"

"Oy, oy, Zink!" One of the drunkards called, "Is it true? What they say about the rumors?"

I blinked, intrigued by the soberness that washed over the girl at that moment, a grim smile on her face, "Uh, huh. I've seen it with my own eyes."

One whistled, "Damn. What are we gonna do now?"

"Oh you know," She waved off, "The usual. Kick ass and take names."

They raised their mugs with a hearty laugh, "That's our Zink!"

"Best assassin in Reintof!"

"Best anywhere!"

They laughed, Zink smirking behind her mug. I raised an eyebrow at her, jumping when she abruptly turned around, "Alright, I'm off. You coming, kid?"

I'm not sure what compelled me to, but I hoped off the stool, scrambling after her as she leisurely strolled down the road. Cautiously, I peered up at her. She glanced at me.

"So, where do you want to go?"

I blinked, taken back, "I-but-I don't even know this place."

She hummed, staring skyward, "Well. It's Reintof."

I stared at her but she merely grinned. My eye twitched.

"That's all?"

"As far as I know!"

I sighed, staring dejectedly at the ground. My clothes were still damp from my dive in. All I was wearing was a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Nothing really of note though I noticed how I stood out like a sore thumb. People were staring at me strangely.

"So…" I mumbled, catching her attention, "You're an assassin?"

She flashed me one of her infamous smiles, "In the flesh."

For some reason, I pictured her climbing up a tower with her bare hands and in a white hood.

"What were those guys talking about back there? About those rumors…" I'm not sure why I was asking, anything to stave the awkward silence and to give me more knowledge of the strange world I had been forced into. A wicked grin grew on her face.

"Diablo's back."

I stopped, staring at her back. Something nagged at my head, alarm bells were ringing and I was _sure _I had heard that name somewhere. The scar sent a jolt into my head, reminding me that, no, I couldn't remember even if I wanted to. I reluctantly caught up with her, the assassin not commenting on my falter.

"Diablo? Who's he?"

"Lord of destruction or something or other. Plans to destroy the world, I think. He might be resurrecting his brothers, or they already are, I can't tell. Oh well." She closed her eyes and snickered, "Would you believe me if I told you I plan to kill him?"

I stared at her, perplexed, "Are you stupid?"

"That's funny coming from you."

"How am I stupid!?"

"Hahahaha!"

"Don't laugh at me, you hag!"

She just ruffled my hair and I shoved her hand away, annoyed with her. We stopped outside a rundown looking place with the sign 'Bartle's Bear Inn' hanging lopsidedly over the top of the door. Unfazed, Zink marched right in. I stared, before shaking my head and following suit.

I greeted chaos.

Men and women grouped around tables, laughing and drinking and just causing a mess of noise. They were dressed so outlandishly and so differently from each other it looked like everyone from everywhere had decided to pitch together for a drink. I followed Zink closely, not particularly liking the atmosphere as we came to the bar.

"Ah! Zink! You're back from you're trip, ay?" A chubby man approached the counter, a mug in hand as he handed it to a smashed customer, "How'd it go?"

She sat, me copying her movement as she stole a mug from a drunken passerby, "It was easy. Lord what's-his-bucket paid me handsomely. Reintof won't have to fear rampaging skeletons for a long time to come."

The man laughed a deep bellowing laugh that made his stomach jiggle, "Still taking jobs from the rich and giving to the poor, ay? When are you planning on your next trip?"

She smirked, taking a sip out of her mug, "Actually, I'm leaving town. Probably for a long time or, maybe forever, if I feel like it."

I'm probably never going to get used to her personality, I thought blankly as she chugged her drink, cheeks flushed. Some of the others had noticed her and cheered, waving and calling out for drinking battles. She waved them off as the innkeeper snorted, crossing his arms.

"Finally spreading you're wings, ay? Gonna go explore the world for what it's worth?"

"I'm going to kill Diablo." She responded bluntly. The man choked.

_Why does he sound surprised? _I mused at his slack jaw, _I figured everyone knew._

"Zi-Zink, you're not _actually _planning on going through with that, are you?" The man sputtered, stepping up to the counter to lean in with a whisper. She nodded, spinning her drink in her hand.

"Yup. Someone's gotta do it."

"You _have _heard the rumors, right?"

The same wicked smile from earlier spread across her face, bordering excitement and determination, "I've heard. Doesn't mean I'm scared. The way I see it, I'll be back for another round of ale when it's over, or, I won't have to worry."

It came out before I could stop it, "Why?"

Her single crimson eye turned to me, making me shiver, "Because everyone will already be dead. World's last hope right here."

The man snorted as she took another swig, "I wouldn't be so cocky. I've heard of a group of Paladins in the town over journeying towards the war. It seems every hero is out for the demons head."

Zink, much to my surprise, slammed her mug down onto the counter with a feral growl, "What? Those light prancing pansy's think they could take him down? They're nuts."

"Speak for yourself." I murmured. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt her hand on my head, giving my hair a rough pat.

"Yeah, yeah, doubt all you want." She tapped her eye patch mysteriously, "I've got a secret weapon that'll blow all of those numbskulls right out of the world."

I leaned forward, curious, "You're eye?"

She poked my nose, much to my irritation, "All in good time, kid." She stood, signaling for the barmaid to get her a room. I watched, feeling at a loss as I watched her, mug in hand and being handed the keys in the other. I wasn't sure why I felt a sense of abandonment then. Maybe it settled just how alone I was and all I knew were a bunch of drunkards and this crazy pirate ninja.

She turned to me expectantly, "Well? I'd like to sleep before it gets dark, thank you."

I jolted, scrambling off the stool and rushing after her as she casually strolled down the halls of the inn. I glanced at her. She was just so care free and nonchalant about something that seemed big. Would she care if I was with her?

I shoved those thoughts away. No way was I staying with her. I'll go find some way to get my memories or maybe find someone to take me in for a while. This place, Reintof, seems relatively nice. Aside from the drinkers, it seems everyone knows each other and is friendly enough.

"Here we are." She announced, stopping in front of one of the door, inserting the key and strolling right in like she owned the inn itself. There were three beds, one she claimed immediately right next to the window. I gazed at it.

The three beds were aligned on one side of the room, the other side sporting a table with a lit candle. One other wall was covered in grand windows that viewed the street and the other side had a fire place, already lit and coating the place in warmth. Quietly, I shut the door and took the place closet to the fireplace and farthest from the women.

She unloaded a small backpack, strapping it to the bed post and, much to my embarrassment, started stripping into her night clothes as quick as possible. I turned away, rubbing my cheeks to rid the blush off them and stared into the fire.

_Just what the hell am I going to do? All I have at the moment is following the women, maybe find my memories, or find a way back home…wherever home is._

"Hey." Something soft hit the back of my head, draping there. I reached for it, finding it to be a dark tunic and leather trousers. I glanced back at her, already in a night gown and pulling assorted weapons out of her bag. My eyes widened at her arsenal. Throwing stars, needles, daggers, knives, and a large assortment of other devices. She noticed me staring and I quickly turned away.

"Thanks-er-for the clothes." I muttered; face burning as I heard her snicker.

"No problem. You look pretty weird in those clothes and it caught a lot of attention. We don't need that when we travel."

I perked, turning to her as she picked up the candle from the table, "Travel?"

"Of course, stupid," She walked over to my bed, sitting on the other side and depositing the candle there, "I saved you're life, that means I'm responsible for it."

I gaped at her. Just where did her logic come from?

"Besides," she grinned, "It's not like you have anything better to do!"

I ducked my head, gritting my teeth at the truth. _Way to say useless…_

"But…" I bit my lip, "Is it okay? You're going to fight that lord of-um-that evil guy. Won't I just get in the way?"

She rolled her eyes, lips pulling upward in amusement as she ruffled my hair, ignoring my hiss of annoyance, "Then I'll just teach you a few tricks. It doesn't take much to survive out here."

"Oh…"

"Haha, don't you worry you're pretty little head." She blew the candle out, putting it on an end table, "I'll be there to blow up bad guys. Anyway, get some sleep. We're heading north tomorrow and I want to beat the rush."

"Where are we headed to?" I found myself asking.

She smirked as she climbed into her own bed, "I heard about this rogue encampment a ways from here. Shouldn't be hard to reach if we don't run into any walkers."

"Walkers?"

"The walking dead." She clarified, burying herself into a cocoon of covers, "Bartle should be able to sell us a few horses. We'll get there in no time."

"What are rogues?"

"You really like questions," My cheeks burned but she explained none the less, "They're a sisterhood of freedom fighters. Apparently they were forced out their home by some demon of importance. I figured I'd kill it before I head further up."

"You just decided that?" I gawked, "On a whim?"

She shrugged, "Why not? If it'll get me a step closer to Diablo, I'll do it."

I stared at her as she watched the ceiling, feeling something between awe and confusion directed towards her. She tilted her head, her red eye staring back at me. I swallowed.

"Why do you want to kill this guy so badly?"

She smiled, grim and false, "All in due time, kid. Now get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us."

I obeyed, changing my clothes into the one's she gave me and stuffing my own under the bed. I didn't want to part with them, feeling as they were my last attachment to home. I soon found out though, after crawling into bed, my new companion likes to snore. Like a bear. A huge fat bear.

_Just what, _I thought crossly as her snores practically shook the room, _have I gotten myself into?_

I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Flames of Youth. **Or in which some people shouldn't handle fire with anger issues.

**Thank you XAllX and Epitaph User Haseo for reviewing.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_'You want to be really great? Then have the courage to fail big and stick around. Make them wonder why you're still smiling.'- unknown_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Flames of Youth**

* * *

I'm not an animal fan. I'll say that right now, I don't like them and they don't like me. Especially ride able ones. Which includes horses. Which is how I find myself dragging my feet on the back end of a pony. Which hurts, by the way.

"Ah, grow up!" I heard Zink call from ahead, her black stallion walking lazily away where my grumpy pony decided to try and buck me off again, "That thing's almost as tall as you! Haha!"

I scowled and re mounted, carefully pushing the reins forward to get the pony back up to her. Sending a glare up at her that she seemed much to amused about, I pointed at the map in her hands.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I've been through here and back long before you were even _born, _kid," She snickered, "I know a thing or two about this area."

I snorted, "Then, how long till we get to the rogue en-back-er whatever it was."

"You're speaking skills," She mourned, "Leave much to be desired."

I bristled, in sighting that obnoxious laughter from her again. We had left Reintof early in the morning, or as soon as the sun was up as Zink put it. When I asked her why she simply did that nose tap thing and laughed. _Too many secrets, _I mused, _then again she is an assassin, even if she doesn't look the part._

She'd given me my own backpack before we left, already clothes (and my old ones) and other materials packed inside. I found the weirdest things too, when she left to get our rides. Red and blue bottles of the strangest liquid, trinkets that glowed, a dagger, and a stick. Yeah, a stick. I was tempted to look in her bag too, just to see if they matched (and then I wondered if I was OCD) but decided not to. Something about her just didn't seem as nice as she acted.

I was proven correct when she gave me the pony.

"It should be up ahead," Zink murmured, urging her horse forward, "Keep an eye out for monsters, by the way. I'd hate to run into some so early in the trip."

I felt my mouth go dry, "Mon-monsters? Here? I thought you got rid of them!"

"Pfft," She rolled her eyes, "Idiot, no way could I kill every monster. That'd be…I'm not even sure. It'd be nicer though."

"But-but-you-and the-wait." I sputtered, "What _other _things are out here other than zombies?!"

"Ohhhhh," She smirked mischievously, "Do we have a scaredy cat here?"

I flushed, turning my head away as she leaned down from her horse to tease me, "I'm not scared. I just want to know what I'm up against."

She hummed, raking her hand through her horse's mane, "Don't worry you're pretty little head. If anything shows up, I'll handle it."

I grumbled, flinching when she ruffled my hair with a snicker. I was a little self-conscious about people touching me, now that I had my scar. But, when I had changed this morning, I found a mirror to look in and found something so _wrong. _I had short brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. Something about it though seemed _wrong, _like it wasn't me, like I was wearing someone else's face. That the real me was wearing a mask.

_Maybe, _I thought, _my appearance changed?_

"That's right." Her voice jerked me out of my thoughts, "You still need a name. It's kind of repetitive to call you kid all the time."

I blinked at her thoughtful expression, "Hmmm."

. . .

"Well, all in good time." She clapped her hands with a smile, my head ducking in disappointment. _I actually thought she'd come up with one too, _I thought crossly.

"Up ahead, do you see it?" I glanced up, following where she was pointing to find a stone bridge. It was large, covering over a rushing river and leading to what seemed to be a long wooden fence. Or blockade. "Over that bridge is the encampment."

I was surprised at the lack of guards there. Once we crossed the bridge (that I nearly toppled over thanks to my dear pony) we were greeted by two women in matching uniform. Some red leather outfits and bows, hair tied up, and arrows at the ready.

"State you're business."

I swallowed thickly at their cold gazes, wondering what the hell we were going to do now that we were here and, crap, what if they killed us. I wasn't sure if I should have been surprised when Zink only smiled.

"Help from Reintof."

"Reintof?" One of them echoed, turning to her partner, "They have warriors?"

"Nope." Zink supplied, eyes twinkling mischievously, "Just me."

"And who are you?"

"Zink Everne, assassin."

I felt my stomach sink when their gazes turned to me, "And who's he?"

I opened my mouth, finding no words coming out, only for Zink to reply for me. "He's just an idiot," She waved off dismissively, "Don't worry about him."

They smirked amusedly at my frown, gesturing for us to continue. We led our horses through the large entrance, greeted by the sight of dozens of tents with women and men (mostly women) wandering around. I noticed the rogues all seemed to have their bows ready, walking around and eyeing anything suspicious (mostly men).

"By the way," I turned to see Zink halted in front of the guards, "How many other travelers have shown up?"

"Not many." She looked both disappointed and angry by this, "Less than a dozen."

"Ah," Zink mused, "Where can I find you're leader?"

They motioned towards one of the tents, this one red and larger than the rest, "She's usually attending to the guests or the injured. She'll give you a tent to stay."

"Thanks."

We moved on, avoiding those passing by if necessary (more her then me, while my pony found it a hell of a lot more entertaining to crash right into them). I was in awe at everything. Sure there weren't a lot of people, but _wow. _They wore the coolest armor, the deadliest weapons, and some were even- oh _wow!_

"Is that gold?!" I exclaimed, turning sharply to Zink who looked way too amused, "Why is there so much?"

"It's our currency." She stated simply, "Don't look so surprised. One gold piece is nothing out here. Sixty could buy you a potion, at the least."

My brain went fuzzy for a moment, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to process what I'd just heard. Scents drifted in the air and light conversation fluttered around. It wasn't busy, but every turn we'd see two or three adventurers, as I decided to call them, conversing quietly. Some were even rogues.

As we got closer to the tent, we passed by the strangest thing. It looked like someone had taken a giant stone slab and drawn a bunch of crazy lines all circling around and making it look runic. What caught my attention even more were the twin braziers on each side of it, baring _blue _flames.

"It's magic," Zink explained at my dumfounded expression, "It powers the waypoint."

"An-er-waypoint?"

"Yup. It's a special magic circle created by wizards for easy travel." She smirked, "Just goes to show how lazy they are."

"How does it work?"

"Well, typically there's a code for it. So far, this is the only one lit. The others were 'put out' so to speak when the demons came."

I groaned, "Demons?! Not just zombies?!"

"You're more focused on that then magic." Zink snickered before we reached the red tent. When we dismounted, a lady came out to greet us. She was cloaked in purple robes from head to toe, a veil covering her face and small bracelets decorating her arms. All I could make out were her blue eyes crinkling warmly at us under her hood.

"Welcome, travelers. We're glad to see more help has come."

Zink bowed and I awkwardly followed, "We come from Reintof. I hear you're the rogue's leader, I presume?"

She nodded solemnly, "Yes. I am Akara, high priestess of the sisterhood of the sightless eye. Come," She motioned for the tent, "I'll explain more inside."

She walked in and I made to follow, only to have a hand on my shoulder drag me back. Zink smirked down at my confused expression, "Mind the mounts."

And she followed Akara in. I huffed, crossing my arms and glaring disdainfully at the ground. No, I wasn't pouting, but I had a right to hear what she had to say too, right? Thinking about it, I wondered why. Maybe it was disrespectful? No, they just let a flipping assassin in with their leader. Obviously disrespect was extinct around here.

Then what? What was she to say?

Not long later, Zink reemerged, an enthusiastic grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow, trying my best to hold back my curiosity, "So, how'd it go?"

"Basically," She began as we got back on the horses, "They've been shoved out of their home by a demoness by the name Andariel, who apparently corrupted a bunch of their sisterhood into doing bad things, and all that's left are the dead and what you see here."

"What does that mean for us?"

"Well," She looked thoughtful, "She's asked me to go to this cave and clean it out of bad guys. Something about a mass attack of epic proportions that will likely wipe this camp out. But, it should be no problem."

I choked, "No-er-problem!? That is a problem! How do you think you're going to take them all on at once?"

"Walk right in?"

I smacked my forehead, "Please tell me we're getting something out of this."

"They're undying loyalty."

Just. Perfect.

We found a place to stable our horses before Zink led us to a small tent, obviously meant for one person but a small cot was set up next to the bed. I frowned at the enclosed space as Zink set her backpack down.

"Alright. I'm going to head out before the sunsets. Whatever you do, don't leave this camp. There are things far worse than the dead to worry about."

"Wait," I back pedaled, "I'm not going with you?"

"_Hell _no," She laughed, "You'd get creamed."

"Not if you teach me!"

She dug around in her pack before tossing a small parchment to me. I jumped, stumbling to catch it, looking to see her amused expression. She hefted the backpack onto her shoulder, "Remember those lines. It's your homework."

"What?" I unrolled the page to find rows and rows of phrases, all in a language I didn't understand, "What is this?"

"I'll tell you when I get back." She waved off as she started out, "I'm heading to the blacksmith before I go. So, stay safe and all that bull. Memorize that sheet!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you old hag!" I found myself yelling as she walked away from the tent. I could hear her booming laughter as she disappeared into the field of tents. I huffed, glancing down at the sheet with uncertainty.

Just what the hell am I supposed to do with this?

I didn't want to admit I was worried for what'd happen to the assassin. But, she made it sound like she was going to the park instead of a cave infested with monsters. She made it sound so _easy. _I shook my head. She took care of those zombies just fine, right?

…who am I kidding? She's gonna die.

I moaned, dropping into the cot while throwing my backpack onto the floor. I winced at the sound of the potions jostling each other inside and decided not to do that so carelessly. I don't know what they're for, but they seemed important.

Digging into my backpack, I pulled out the stick, scowling at as I waved it in the air. It looked like she'd just ripped it off a tree and stuffed in the bag. I frowned. A prank? Maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe she just wrote down a bunch of crap, gave it to me to keep me busy while she becomes the hero?

Or maybe I'm just way to imaginative for my own good.

I glared at the sheet in hand, switching between the stick and the parchment before sighing. Homework. For some reason that one word was enough to make me feel like a lazy slug with too much on his shoulders.

"Might as well do it." I grumbled, eyes raking over the words. It wasn't that I couldn't read them; it was more like I couldn't understand them. Their meaning or how their pronounced. She just said to memorize them. What the heck meaning could that have?

_Firnillios_

"Fern-nilly-oes." I read, stumbling over the words as I pronounced them. I repeated it again and again, drilling the word into my head, moving onto the next word or phrase down the list before repeating it. I usually ended up with Firnillios, finding it better to pronounce than most. I wasn't sure though. I'd have to ask Zink when she got back.

_If _she got back, I thought darkly.

She was annoying, laughed too loudly and snored like a flipping elephant-gorilla half breed. But, she was nice, in a weird way. She didn't leave me by myself in Reintof. She saved me from zombies. She even bought me things. She was…nice.

I didn't want her to die.

She was my last hope in getting my memories back, my home back. I didn't want that to go away. What if she never came back? I'd be stuck here? Would they send me back to Reintof? Where would I go then? To Bartle or Macky?

Without her, I realized just how alone I was.

I scowled when my eyes started to tear up.

"Wow, I'm such a pansy," I grumbled, reaching up to wipe them away, only to forget I held the stick in that hand. I ended up poking my eye, yelping and dropping my sheet. I flinched back too, only succeeding in falling off the cot and hitting my head on the other bed. In my frustration, I yelled the first word that came to mind.

"Firnillios!"

Something tugged at the back of my head, something running through my veins responded and something inside me woke up. Something went to my hand and that something went through that stick and then that something _glowed._

And set the tent on fire.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Bravest of Cowards. **Or in which very wimpy people can become beautifully stupid.

**XAllX: I'll do my best.**

**And thanks Epitaph User Haseo for reviewing.**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_We could never learn to be brave and patient, if there were only joy in the world.- Helen Keller_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: ****The Bravest of Cowards**

* * *

"You're either very brave or very stupid."

I scowled, holding a wet washcloth to my cheek, the iciness spreading over the burns as I moved it from my face to my arms. Warriv idly prodded the bonfire, the center of the rogue encampment as it were. There were about half a dozen logs set out to sit and yet only me, Warriv, and two quiet adventurers were there enjoying the fire. Or what little there was of it.

I didn't really enjoy it much, either, with my burns.

How the hell was I supposed to know the stick was actually a short staff that used magic? That that word was actually a fire spell? I nearly gave the rogue's a heart attack with the explosion it caused. Luckily, I was able to hog tie my pack and essentials out of there. But, for some unfathomable reason, I had run right back into the flames and attempted to drag the cot out. Maybe it was because I felt too guilty about burning up everything else, might as well save something of theirs, right?

I succeeded in giving myself burns and the cot didn't even survive.

"Well, it sure turned the place lively again," The man sighed. He looked as strange as everyone else here only meant for more barren landscapes. He turned to me, the small goatee on his chin distracting me from whatever other features he had. Foreigner rang around in my mind.

"The captain isn't happy. She's been trying to get Akara to dismiss those here. She doesn't necessarily trust us…" He mused, hand to his chin before a thought seemed to occur to him, "You were that boy with that blonde lass, weren't you? The assassin?"

I blinked, "Er-Yeah."

"Where is she now?"

"Ridding a cave of evil." I replied honestly and he chuckled, rubbing his hands together to the fire. It was dark out, the sun long gone and the cold night was more than welcome on my abused skin.

"There's rumor going around that she may be lucky enough to return. No one has yet."

I felt my stomach turn at the news, hopes I had slowly plummeting. Something must have showed on my face for Warriv offered a pat to my shoulder, "You've got nothing to worry about. She seems like she can handle herself well enough."

"I hope so." I grumbled, "She still has to kill this Diablo guy…"

"Diablo?" He echoed thoughtfully, "Truthfully, I don't believe the rumors circling around his return. But, there is word that a Dark Wanderer passed by, heading east to the mountains."

I perked at the mention of the name, something nagging at the back of my mind with familiarity, "Dark Wanderer? What's important about him?"

"Well, they say wherever he goes, evil follows."

I pondered this, "Does…that mean he went through here?"

"Most likely his passing stirred up the Monastery. I'm sure you've heard of what happened to Tristram…"

"Who's Tristram?"

Warriv looked gob smacked, "You don't know? It's a town that was recently massacred by demons."

Embarrassment flooded my cheeks. Information I should have known and stuff I shouldn't let on. I could always just say I have amnesia but how far would that get me? I had no idea about this world, Diablo, the Dark Wanderer, and then this town of Tristram that was supposedly destroyed. I needed a history lesson.

"What happened to Diablo before? I mean," I hurried at his raised eyebrow, "Who is he?"

"The lord of terror, a horrific demon of hell. Long ago a band of hero's ended his life, though now people are saying he's come back."

Too familiar. My scar pulsed and I lifted my hand, smacking the cloth onto it to relieve some of the stinging. Warriv was facing the fire, oblivious. I almost jumped out of my skin when the two from nearby took a seat closer to us.

"We heard you were talking about Tristram." One began, gesturing to his friend, "We'd like to know more."

"There's not much to tell." Warriv replied, hands outstretched to the fire, "It was destroyed and everyone inside was slaughtered."

My stomach rose into my throat and I felt bile wanting to be released. Shivering, I swallowed, biting my tongue as Warriv continued to describe what he'd heard in rumor about the decimated town. After finally getting a rein on my frantic heart, I noticed the two were now staring expectantly at me.

"Er-what?" I managed lamely.

"I asked," the one before said patiently, "what your name was. You're pretty famous around here ever since that explosion went off."

My face flushed. My legacy grows.

"I don't have one. I'm-er- I have amnesia, that's why I'm traveling with th-erm-that assassin."

Now studying the two more closely, I noticed the armor they were in. One was silver, a spear wrapped to his back. The one that spoke before wore brown armor, a broadsword at his side. While silver wore a helmet that covered majority of his face, this man didn't. He had short cropped black hair with tanned skin. He looked around the same age as Zink.

"I see," the brown one continued, "Has she returned yet from her quest?"

My face crunched up in confusion at _quest _but shook my head, "No."

Silver scowled, "This is why Paladins are here. No assassin or amazon or bowman can take out the evil that's around. Only the holy light will-"

"Quiet," the brown sent a look to shut the silver one up, "We'll give her a day before we set out for the cave."

"That won't be necessary."

I snapped my head to the side, a relieved smile pulling at my mouth at the sight of Zink. She looked a little run down, some bandages showing through her black attire and a bruise on her cheek, but she looked fine. If anything, she still had that obnoxious grin.

"Aw, did the kid miss me that much?" She cooed, ruffling my hair. I sputtered, swatting her hand away. Her eye's zeroed in on my cheek though, and that smile disappeared, "Burns? Where'd you get those?"

I blinked, watching her eyes scan me, lingering on my arms before meeting my eyes. I swallowed, "I-uh, kind of set the…I mean…"

Then I got angry.

"You're the one that left me with that stupid spell sheet or whatever! Because of you I set the tent on fire!"

She laughed, patting my head with thumbs up, "Good job! I knew you had it in you!"

"That is not something to be happy about!"

"Zink," the brown one stood, Zink's eyes drifting to him and that smile became grim, "you've cleared the cave?"

"Yeah. I did. _Without _help."

Silver sneered, "Fool. You should stand aside. Our order is more than capable of taking care of these demons."

Zink hummed, stuffing her backpack unceremoniously into my lap, making me wince at how heavy it was, "I don't think I will. I've already been given my next direction."

Brown rose in eyebrow in surprise, "And that'd be?"

"Blood Raven." She smirked at their disgruntled faces, "I've been tasked to kill her. Any objections, oh holy ones?"

"We can handle it." Brown volunteered, his eyebrow's furrowing in what I assumed was worry, "You don't have to-"

"Arcem." The temperature seemed to drop, making me shiver. I looked up at Zink, her gaze dark and her smile fake, "I suggest you leave, I can handle myself just fine. Take Marok with you, he's being a child again."

Silver, or Marok, growled. Arcem paused before shaking his head, retrieving his sword.

"Stay safe, assassin."Arcem muttered before turning heel, gesturing for Marok to follow. He did, although he sent a nasty glare our way before obeying. I stared at their retreating forms, looking to Zink's smug smile and at Warriv's amused one. Something about them just screamed that Zink knew them from somewhere. Though, it didn't seem like they got off on the right foot.

"How'd it go?" I found myself asking, curiosity swelling. Zink snickered.

"Just a bunch of common fodder. I killed Corpsefire, if that counts."

"It certainly does." Warriv chimed in, "That undead has been plaguing the Blood Moor for far too long."

"Ah," She waved off dismissively, "Now we have to head to some ancestral burial grounds. Should be a piece of cake."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she turned expectantly to me, "Did you do the homework?"

"I lit the tent on fire! What more do you want!?"

"Hmmm. Average." She judged and I deflated, "I was hoping you'd pick up another spell other than fire ball, but you can't be too picky I guess. We've gotta get your skills sharpened if we want to take out the former rogue captain."

I froze as I picked up my backpack, sending her a wide eyed stare, "You mean I'm coming with?"

"I don't see why not," She grinned, "You're well on your way to becoming a sorcerer."

_Sorcerer. _I gaped, the blonde chuckling as she lifted her backpack back onto her shoulder. "I got some things out of the cave too. Might wanna check out the blacksmith and maybe the gambler around here will bargain for these gems-"

Warriv cut her off before we could leave, "Hold on a moment…"

We turned expectantly to him and he motioned to a cart, two horses at the front munching on hay, "My caravan will be heading to Lut Gholein when the Monastery's been cleared out. If you'd like, I'll give you a ride there."

"You've got yourself a deal."

We walked further along, me having to lead us to our new tent that was further away from the others (the rogues weren't taking any chances). On the way, I asked the question that's been lingering on my mind.

"Who were those guy's back there?"

"Hm?" She tilted her head at me, hands stuffed into her pockets, "The Paladins?"

"Yeah."

"Their part of this order of-…pfft, I don't even remember. The name was crazy long. Anyway, they think they'll be the ones to, "She held up air quotes, "smite Diablo to his grave."

I raised an eyebrow, "And you don't like them?"

"And they don't like me."

"You seemed to know those guys though," I bit my lip, "Um, Arcem and Marok, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Her gaze went distant, "We go way back…"

"But you didn't seem to like them. Why is that?"

She blinked, looking taken back by the question, "Why? Well…" That same mysterious smile crossed over her face and she poked my nose, turning heel and entering the tent. I scowled before following suit. Already she sprawled on the bed, yawning like a cat.

"Who's Blood Raven?"

"Hm? Oh, former captain of the rogues, something about her being corrupted by Andarial and doing those not so nice things I warned you about." She yawned again, curling up into the covers, "For now, get some shut eye. We're leaving bright and early."

I couldn't help the impending sense of doom and excitement inside me, "Will I be ready?"

"Trust me, kid, you'll be fine."

"…what if I wimp out?"

She closed her one red eye, disappearing under the blankets. I thought for a moment she'd gone to sleep when I heard her quiet murmur.

"You're braver then you think…Hmmm…I like that name…I think that's what I'll call you."

"What?"

"Brave. Your name is Brave."

I frowned, scratching the back of my head. _Brave. Brave, Brave, Brave. _It both fit and didn't. But I kind of liked it. I couldn't help my lips tugging upwards at it. Opening my mouth for a thank you, I found it caught off by the loud rumble of a bear snore.

I rolled my eyes.

So much for peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Path to Stress. **Or sometimes you just can't go two steps without demonic creatures knocking you over.

**Thank you XAllX for reviewing.**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_There are very few monsters who warrant the fear we have of them.- Andre Gide_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: ****Path to Stress**

* * *

She woke me up at dawn, as promised. It was muggy and I felt extremely groggy as I ran through my pack. It was only what I need (or at least what Zink had shoved in it) including those red and blue potions, that stick, the parchment, a few scrolls, and the dagger. I didn't feel too keen on using it, since it was a little heavy for me and I probably couldn't wield it to save my life. Emergencies, I concluded.

Zink's pack, however, blew everything out of the water. I'd finally peaked inside and was awed by the contents. First, she had explained that those daggers at her waist weren't daggers at all, but katar's (whatever the hell that is). Then she showed me her smoke bombs (and actual bombs), ninja stars, throwing needles (and knives), and the purpose of her armor. It was this black leather, light but durable.

"Easy flexibility." She had explained before throwing me my own armor. It could hardly be called that. It was this brown leather tunic with black shorts, black boots, and brown fingerless gloves. However, it was the last item that really struck a chord. Zink didn't seem to want to part with it at first before abruptly throwing it over my neck. It was a necklace.

"I've had that for a long time," She'd said, "It'll do you better than me. Just…take good care of it."

Even though I'd promised, she'd given it a longing look before proceeding to shove a hell of a lot of white vials into her bag. I had gawked but had written it off as important for her quest, or whatever.

And then we were outside the gates, facing the impossible expanse of tree's and flat plains and marsh with bugs and birds crying out and the distant shrill cry of something questionable. I swallowed.

I was scared shitless. I wanted that stupid pony.

"Calm yourself." Zink chuckled, placing a hand on my head that I found strange comfort in, "They're too scared to come near me after my last little mission."

"They?" I choked out.

She nodded, steering me down the road and I reluctantly followed, practically gluing myself to her side, "Demons, Dead. Whichever- they don't like me now that I've routed out their main source of evil."

"They're watching us?" The thought made my skin crawl.

"Maybe." She smiled mysteriously, "And maybe not. C'mon. Let's kill this demon before nightfall. _That's _when you really should be scared."

I followed her, eyes frantically darting to every suspicious noise. I could have sworn the shadows moved, or the silhouettes of something were dancing out of sight. Zink's presence, though, seemed to create fear and comfort. Her carefree attitude and that stupid smile gave me some relaxation that I wasn't entirely vulnerable out here.

I mean, I guess I could defend myself. Zink says so, saying I could control fire. Looking down at the necklace, I frowned. It was a shining silver ring, a green diamond implanted in the middle and faintly glowing against my shirt. Zink had said it'd give me more control and stability over my powers. Hopefully.

An agonizingly long amount of time later, we reached what looked like a rock hedge. It framed the road for about half a mile and Zink's grin seemed to widen at it.

"We're leaving the Blood Moor. This is where we can get to the Cold Plains."

I swallowed, "Is it scarier there?"

"Well," Her hand tapped the hilt of her blade in contained excitement, "Let's find out, shall we?"

We only got a bit farther before Zink abruptly stopped. I blinked, confused as she stared at the end of the hedge before smirking, "You can come out. We're friendly's."

A shadow moved and I felt my heart sink before a woman stepped forward. I sighed in relief when she turned out to be a rogue, dressing in red like every other. Her eyes were cold and there was a distinct scar over the bridge of her nose.

"Who are you?"

"Akara sent me to slay Blood raven." Zink said blankly, "You're Flavie, right?"

The rogue nodded, although skeptical, "You are meant to slay her?"

"Yup."

"I wish you luck." She inclined her head to the path ahead, "beware of the plains. Our corrupt sisters wait in the shadows with spears and axes."

"Right." Zink looked even more enthusiastic then before, practically chirping, "Thanks."

Flavie nodded before, to my shock, vanishing right before my eyes. I blinked, and then turned to an amused Zink, "H-how the hell did she do that?"

"She's a veteran. That's why she's so far out. Taking out any of the corrupted to keep them away from camp. A troublesome task for only one, but hey, she asked for it."

"Wow…." I couldn't imagine what she'd gone through, killing her own friends, family, just to keep the remainder of her order alive. A sudden wash of courage filled me, relieving a lot of my fears. If she could do that for god knows how long, then shouldn't I be able to defend myself? To help her get some peace?

We walked onward a ways, Zink drawing her katar's and spinning them in her hands. I wouldn't have really bothered with such an action if I didn't know what a place this would be.

And then she abruptly tackled me to the side, sending us both crashing into the dirt. Heat flew over us, the crackling of fire hitting the tree next to us. Zink was already up and gone, shouts and screams filling the air. I coughed, sitting up and wearily gazing around.

I found chaos.

Little red men, who looked like replicas of Satan himself, danced around with clubs and little blades, some already fleeing with their hands in the air. A shadow sliced through them, black blood spilling and limbs flying. I gaped, knowing my companion was quickly thinning their ranks and _holy crap this is what a demon looks like._

But there was one that stood out among them. It looked like the rest, but dressed in tribal clothing with feathers and beads and a creepy staff to boot. He'd swing it and the skull at the top of it would open its mouth and a large _fireball _would launch towards Zink.

It missed.

And before I could blink, he was down, a knife in his throat as Zink expertly maneuvered through their ranks. They were grouped up in four to five, ranging as a whole I'd guess somewhere around fifty. I gulped. _Could she take on that many?_

Apparently, since majority were bloody cowards. Half had already fled and a good sum of what was left was now dead. And then he showed up.

Like the previous one with the staff, but this one had a golden skin color. He also had a beard, long and brown that practically covered his entire rugged face. He shouted in a language I couldn't understand, but Zink heard. She flashed through their ranks and was upon him immediately. But he did something so crazy and stomach wrenching, I almost threw up and cried at the same time.

He swung his staff, one of the dead suddenly _standing _only to receive the force of Zink's attack, slicing clear through its torso and spewing its black blood all over her and the ground. Two halves fell and Zink pivoted, hand reaching up to wipe the substance from her eyes. She didn't see him raise his staff, the skull opening. I did. My body was moving before I could even think. I threw open my bag, grabbing the staff at the top, turned around, aimed and then-

"FIRNILLIOS!"

I felt it, the tug of that _something _again. This time, it was stronger, louder, and bigger. The necklace seemed to grow warm against my skin as the something traveled through my arm and exploded out of the staff.

The fireball hit the demon in the chest.

He howled, drawing Zink's attention as she flicked her wrist, hidden needles implanting themselves into his neck. I watched, breathless, as he collapsed. His minions scattered, wailing and disappearing into the groves. Silence settled over the clearing as my companion returned to my side, practically chugging down one of those white vials.

She gasped and grinned at me, reaching into her pocket and tossing me a blue potion. I fumbled with it before sending her a raised eyebrow. She made a drinking motion, "It'll restore mana."

"Mana?"

"Ya. Wizard term for magical energy and stuffs. You didn't think you could pull fireballs out of thin air, could you?"

I coughed, embarrassed, before downing the potion. Coolness settled within me, the weariness fading as that warmth suddenly disappeared. The familiar feeling of someone's hand on my head drew my attention to a grinning Zink, "Great work there, Brave. I almost thought you were gonna sit this one out."

I managed a weak chuckle, "And let you have all the fun? No way."

"Well, we managed to slay Bishibosh…" She scratched the back of her head, "he wasn't very formidable as they say."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Bishibosh?"

"Apparently another major threat out here." She waved her hand dismissively, "Leader of the Fallen or whatever. Head Shamen. Doesn't look like he can take fire really well though…"

I guess that's something to note. I nodded before pocketing the staff and hefting my backpack onto my shoulder, watching as Zink downed another white vial.

"What is that stuff?"

"Stamina juice." She put the empty potion away before pulling her backpack onto her shoulder (when did she discard it?), "It helps me move."

"So, like an energy drink?"

"Sure. Whatever tickles your peach."

I blinked, "Is that why you were so fast? I mean, that was _crazy! _You practically _flew _through all of them, taking them all down just like _that!"_

Zink smirked, amused, "Years of training, Brave."

"How long?"

"Longer then you've been alive, I'm sure."

I breathed out. _Damn, long time._

"Look," She pointed over yonder, a strange incline marked by a small road, "Up that hill should be the waypoint. Let's light it and get the hell out of here."

"Why?"

That grim smile had returned, "I've got a feeling those pansy ass Paladins don't know when to take a hint."

We trudged up the relatively small hill, finding ourselves in front of a rune covered slab similar to the one at the rogue encampment, "We light this and adventurers will come pouring in. Better get ready to high tail it, kid."

I stayed back as she entered the middle of the circle, raising one hand into an L shape before murmuring a quiet incantation. The runes suddenly glowed, the braziers lighting with a loud _snap, _scaring the wits out of me. Zink quickly back away, turning heel and marching determinedly away from the waypoint. I ran after her.

"How will they know it's been activated?"

"Trust me. They'll know. You're not the only sorcerer around here."

The thought sent a chill down my spine. Nether the less, we continued on our path. Of course, we didn't get far until we were cornered by another problem. And this one wasn't exactly an army of Fallen…

But a squad of hunters.

* * *

**Next Chapter: When Ravens Die. **Or lightning just loves to spaz out upon zombies.

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

DSICLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them.-George Eliot_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: ****When Ravens Die**

* * *

I was frozen in fear.

It was a little bit of everything, honestly. The spears, the armor, their demonic appearance, and oh yeah, the hissing and spitting. Grown women, bearing fangs and glowing red eyes, practically snarling at us. I wish I was as steadfast as Zink, who merely crossed her arms at their actions. I, on the other hand, was cowering behind her.

And then there was suddenly battle.

Zink's speed was eye opening, completely vanishing and not only startling myself but those that cornered us. I turned to those behind us only to find them with needles directly through their foreheads. My stomach twisted as they started to glow blue, a wispy and ethereal smoke escaping them with an ear ringing cry.

And then it was done. Zink approached me, another stamina juice in hand and fingering a small scratch just above the rope keeping her eye patch on. She let out a short sigh of relief. "That would have been trouble."

"You're eye?" I was surprised I could speak let alone stand. She nodded, wiping the black blood on her katar's against the ground.

"Trust me when I say this- If you ever had a choice of saving my life or my eye, save my eye."

I frowned, "I thought you didn't even have an eye under that. What's the point of the patch?"

That mysterious smile again, "Let's just says something's are a hell of a lot more terrifying then hell."

With that happy thought in mind, we continued on down the road. I was starting to feel left out, though. Zink had such a covered up past. Reintof, her eye, those Paladins, and her undying wish to see Diablo dead. None of it added up and I couldn't piece together the enigma walking next to me.

I didn't ponder the mystery that long though. We were soon confronted with a large gate, the eerie fog and tombstones settling behind it sending goose bumps over my skin. I could faintly hear what sounded like moaning echoing around the area. Zink smirked, pushing a side of the gate open and I winced at the creaking noise it made. The groaning silenced.

"C'mon, scaredy pants," Zink slipped a hand into her pocket, slipping something into her mouth before walking into the graveyard, "We've got a job to do."

"R-right."

"Do they really believe you can defeat me?"

We froze as the ghost like voice reached our ears. A dead, dried out tree in front of us suddenly shifted, a women stepping down from one of its branches. She wore the same red uniform as the rogues, only ripped and bloodied. The pale skin showing was scarred and darkened, her bloody eyes glowing in the haze of fog. She held a bow with an arrow drawn, the tip glinting.

Zink smirked, twirling her katar's, "Let's find out, shall we?"

And suddenly she was gone. But so was Blood Raven, both flashing in between tombstones, arrows and knives hitting one another in a flurry of combat. The groaning returned and I flinched, gazing across the graveyard to find green, moldy people- _dead_- walking towards us with their hands outstretched.

I swallowed, shakily taking out my staff. The power inside me stirred and I pushed it forward, focusing on the oncoming enemies. I couldn't let them get to Zink. She could fight better without so many monsters in the way (or she'd just cut them down, I wasn't sure. She seemed so unbeatable).

"Firnillios!"

I felt a sense of triumph when one of the dead went crashing down, smothered in flames. The triumph melted though, when another took its place in the slow march towards us. They were getting closer and closer and-

I panicked.

"FIRNILLIOS! FIRNILLIOS! FIRNILLIOS!"

One didn't even hit its target, but the others managed to take down two more. My legs felt like jelly and I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. Fumbling, I took out a blue potion, drinking as much as I could before discarding the bottle. Turning back to the battle, I was abruptly thrown onto my back. Terror coursed through me as a _skeleton _towered over me, raising a sickle over its head for a final blow when-

Zink head butted into it, smashing it to pieces.

I gaped, watching as she stood with a trickle of blood running down her face. She grinned, extending a hand to me which I dumbly took. She winced a little, drawing my attention to her reddening shoulder.

"Yo-you're hurt."

"Just a flesh wound." She waved off before charging again. I blinked, astonished at the sight of Blood Raven. She looked worse than Zink by a fair shot. They clashed again and again, the fallen rogue seeming no match for the assassin until finally, Zink had her pinned.

"You cannot kill what is already dead!" She spat, struggling under Zink's hold. The blonde raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin crawling onto her face.

"What I kill stays dead."

And she spat into Blood raven's face. I gaped, wondering what that was supposed to signify when the rogue stopped struggling. It came to my attention the tiny needle sticking out of Blood Raven's forehead. My mind went overdrive, remembering that thing Zink put in her mouth and-

The hairs on my neck stood up, glancing at the zombies who'd abruptly crumbled to the ground. From the fallen rogue's body, white hot _lightning _shot out like a tendril of spider webs. The fog cleared, the dead sunk into the ground, and Blood Raven's body vanished with the ending of the light show.

The graveyard was silent.

Zink sighed, standing up and rolling her shoulder, wincing a little. She turned to me and smirked, "You're gonna catch flies like that kid."

I shut my mouth, discarding embarrassment in favor of stumbling after her, "Wh-what was that?"

"Evil being vanquished."

"W-wow…" I stared, awed, at the suddenly less intimidating area. I could see tombs and crypts on the east and west sides of the yard now. Zink retrieved a red potion for her bag, chugging it and reminding me of when I first woke up to her drinking alcohol like a bear. I grinned, hope swelling inside me as I realized _she just might make it. This woman just might kill Diablo, might just help me find my memories and might just get me home._

"What's that red one do?"

"Huh?" She blinked at me, following my gaze to the bottle, "Oh. It's a health potion. It'll get rid of them nasty wounds. See?" She pulled down her shirt a little to show her shoulder wound was nothing but red skin. I gapped and she snickered, ruffling my hair.

"You did good there kid. But next time, try to move. Standing in one place will get you nowhere but dead."

I flushed, shoving her hand away. She laughed, digging into her backpack and retrieving a blue scroll.

"What's that?"

"It's a portal scroll. Say a few words and throw this baby on the ground and you've got yourself a ticket home." She paused, though, and eyed the scroll wearily. I stared expectantly at her before she stuffed it into her pocket.

"Um…aren't we going to go back to the encampment?"

"What?" She looked amused, "And miss out on a little grave robbing? You really don't have a single clue how to be an adventurer."

My eyes widened, "But-but isn't that bad?!"

"Trust me, Brave. When we finish here, they'll be thanking us."

Turns out there were demons in there too.

Oh joy.

* * *

**Next Chapter: New Mercenary. **Or in which talking and walking walls can actually shoot a bow an arrow.

**Thank you Epitaph User Haseo and XAllX for reviewing.**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind.- Buddha_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: ****New Mercenary**

* * *

We rested up a day after that. Zink looked ready to dive in for more trouble, while I just collapsed into my cot and was out cold in seconds.

It took a lot of convincing on my part to give us a day of rest. For some reason, after her victory, she was even more excited about battling. She'd take _walks _into the Blood Moor to come back with supplies or just killed some special demon. The camp was already praising her and the rogues had warmed up to the two of us quickly.

Undying trust, eh?

I was more so surprised about captain Kashya's reaction to the news. She'd had looked torn but relieved. In the end, she offered the services of one of her best rogues to help us with our quest.

That's how we gained our third member, Eve.

She was younger then Zink, but they still were around the same age (mid-twenties I'm assuming). She wore the standard rogue uniform, her bloody red hair tied into a pony tail. Her face was unnaturally blank, those stormy grey eyes dully watching around as if everything was too boring for her attention.

Making conversation with her was like talking to a brick wall.

"So, uh, you good with a bow?" I asked lamely, idly petting my pony's mane. Zink's horse was next to mine, Eve keeping a firm grasp on his reins. She just shrugged, nonchalantly looking around. My eyebrow twitched.

At the moment, Zink was visiting with Akara, getting information for our next mission or whatever. I half wondered why she just didn't charge right after this so called 'dark wanderer' and kill Diablo. She's strong enough to do it now, right?

I shifted impatiently, glancing back over at the stiff rogue. Her eyes met mine and the hairs on my neck stood up. _Freaky lady…_

"Um, do you have any hobbies?" I ventured.

"Archery." She responded monotonously.

I slowly blinked before giving a defeated sigh, "What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

I wanted to hit something.

"What do you think of Zink?" It shot out of my mouth before I could stop it. Eve glanced at the tent my companion was in before exhaling.

"She carries devilry with her."

I stared at her, watching the conflicting emotions in her eyes. "But…she's pretty cool, right?"

I swore I saw her smile, for a split second, before it was gone. "Perhaps…"

"…do you like her?'

"It's hard to when I've only had one decent conversation with her."

I ducked my head, embarrassed. Glancing up, I found her gazing at me in amusement. "Why so many questions, little one?"

I ignored the 'little one' comment and shrugged, "Just asking for an outside opinion."

There was silence between us, the only noise the distant cry of birds and the sound of tents being packed up. There was a large celebration in honor of their fallen captain the night before and now, a lot of adventurers were packing up to move onwards to more troubled lands. It left a bad feeling in my mouth at leaving the rogue's so defenseless, but then again, wasn't that what I was complaining about earlier.

Eve broke me out of my thoughts, "I don't believe I can trust that smile."

I stared at her, opening my mouth to respond when the tent flaps opened. Out came Zink, red eye shining with mischief. I straightened, prepping myself for what other dangerous task that was to be given to us. As she approached, she inclined her head in greeting to our new member. Eve responded with a sharp nod.

"Glad to have you aboard." The blonde grinned, "Sure you don't want a horse?"

"I am fast." Eve simply responded.

Zink shrugged. "Suite yourself."

"So, uh," I began anxiously, "What life threatening mission we got now?"

Zink mounted her horse, Eve stepping back so she wouldn't be trampled by such a large animal. I was reluctant to get back on my hell pony, but figured it had to be done. Once I mounted, I winced when he gave an angry huff.

_Damn animals, damn zombies, damn scar's…_

"Well," Zink began as our odd little party set out through the encampment, "We got to save an old guy."

I blinked. Eve just stared ahead like this was old news. My horse grumbled.

"Come again?"

"His name is Deckard Cain." Zink continued, that shit eating grin on her face, "He's some important mage or other, he may or may not be dead at this moment, but we need his book or something. Something about runes and demons and fancy magic…"

There was a pregnant pause before Zink laughed, "I think I forgot."

"Idiot!" I yelped, almost falling off my pony, "How are we supposed to save this guy if you didn't listen to a single thing she said!?"

"Calm it, kiddo," Zink snickered, "I got the important stuff is all. Got to find this tree and get its code then have Akara decode it. Then we go to these magical stones, activate it in turns, and WHAM! We've got ourselves a portal to Tristram!"

A chill went up my spine, "The old mans in Tristram? Wasn't that town whipped out?"

"Yes." Eve answered this time, "But he's either a captive or dead. You said we needed a book of his?"

"Yup." Zink nodded, "Should be a piece of cake. Just got to avoid the hordes of demons there and we'll get home scar free."

I scowled, ignoring Zink's bout of laughter at the terrible joke. Self-consciously, my hand touched my forehead. It was still a mystery of how it got there, other then the obvious fact my head was drilled into by a nail. But…amnesia, random memories, and then the feeling of being in a whole other world?

And yet…why was it so familiar?

"Hey, Brave, catch!"

Flailing, I managed to grab the scroll before it dropped to the ground. I sent an evil glare Zink's way, who looked much to amused by it, "That scroll contains another spell for you. You should learn it while we're on the road. It could come in handy."

"What's it do?" I asked, unrolling the parchment. I inwardly groaned at the sight of the foreign words. Firnillios was one thing, but learning more than one was…

I sighed when all I got was more laughter from Zink, "Just memorize it. If you cast it, you'll find out yourself."

"Last time I 'learned myself' I sent a tent on fire. Do you want more explosions?"

"Ahahahaha!"

"Stop laughing, you old hag!"

We traveled through the waypoint to the Cold Plains, Zink explaining to me we'd have to cross through another area to get to the Dark Wood where this tree supposedly was. I groaned at the prospect of long travel, but kept my complaints to myself. Eve was keeping a remarkable pace with our gallop, running lightly on her feet next to Zink's steed.

Even with the loud footfalls of our horses, I was surprised we weren't attacked the moment we came through the waypoint.

"My sisters are vanquishing the enemy." Eve had explained vaguely. Zink seemed satisfied with this answer while I was more wary of spotting red garbed women running through the thicket.

Eventually, we reached the Stony Field.

It definitely didn't resemble any stones, for it was as flat and treeless as far as the eye could see. Of course, there were rolling hills that could easily disguise an ambush. But the grass was tall, almost up to my shoulders. It scared me, considering those little devil creatures- Fallen- were just about that size.

The women had gone noticeably tense.

"What shall we do with the horses?" Eve asked quietly, looking only a little winded from the run. It astonished me how well she kept up, but a quick glance at her pouch full of Stamina juice made me want to face palm.

What was with me and meeting adrenaline crazed females?

Zink answered just as quietly, "When we find the waypoint, we'll drop them off back at the encampment. Until then, keep a wither eye out for any pesky snoopers."

With a gulp, I followed after them. We didn't get very far when Zink struck up a conversation with me.

"You're anxious."

I blinked, startled, "Er-how'd you…?"

She gestured to me briefly, "You clutch that necklace when you're thinking."

Startled, I glanced down, finding her words to be true. Embarrassed, I released my death grip on the amulet. "Where'd you get it?"

"Hm?" she inclined her head, red eye blinking, "The necklace?"

"Yeah."

"…my mother gave it to me." She whispered. I couldn't tell her expression with her back to me. "You better take good care of it, and it'll take good care of you."

Idly, I fingered the jewel, staring at the emerald in awe. I wondered what Zink's family was like and wanted to ask, but stopped myself. It wasn't my business. I didn't have a right to pry.

"…thank you." I settled with instead. "I'll keep it safe."

Her obnoxious laughter reached my ears, "You're such an idiot!"

"Hey!"

She continued to laugh as I shamefully ducked my head. _Stupid annoying women…_

Neither of us noticed the cold glint in Eve's eye.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Friendly Memories. **Or the sentimental part of the journey ends in an explosion.

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja_

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand.-Henri Nouwen_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: ****Friendly Memories**

* * *

We didn't find the waypoint.

Zink didn't look the least bit bothered by this, nor did Eve, but I was freaking out. Because even though we had portals, apparently horses couldn't go through them much like demons couldn't. Waypoints were one thing, but it was only demons that were repelled by its magic. And because we haven't found one, we couldn't really drag our horses into the caverns that connected Stony Field to the Dark Wood.

Zink's solution?

Raid a house.

I was astonished to even _find _a house still intact here. Eve gave a brief explanation that the land used to be owned by farmers until the Evil came (I capitalize it because she emphasized just as creepily). The owners were nowhere to be found- I ignored Eve's list of _where they could be- _and settled with claiming a room opposite theirs. We left our horses tied up to the side of the house but kept any lights out in case of enemies.

To my surprise, Eve bunked with Zink. There were four rooms in the house, and even if it was only one story, it seemed moderately big. Unfortunately, all the cupboards were emptied and not a single grain of life seemed to reside there. The only thing that seemed comforting was the cobwebs on the ceiling.

I couldn't fall asleep.

My room was obviously small, while the girls got the master one. There was a single window that overlooked the plains below, a closet, dresser, and mirror. The door was left open a crack to let the candlelight from the hallway peak in (I was scared, okay? Give me a break). I was a bit envious the girls were together, sleeping soundly- I could tell from Zink's obnoxious snoring.

Eve seemed to trust Zink and vice versa. It just seemed like idiocy and monotony clicked.

Sighing, I rolled onto my side. Why the hell was I even out here? It was scary to know that monsters and demons and _flipping zombies _could be lumbering right onto our doorstep. Hell, they'd probably slit our throat during the night!

I gulped, despairing the thought. I tried vainly to think of how Zink or Eve would hear them before they came. Zink would protect me, right?

I wanted to slap myself. Really? I was relying on her when I was (going to be) a kick ass sorcerer?

The parchment suddenly entered my mind. The one Zink had gotten me. I quietly removed my covers, hesitating to grab my backpack from under the bed and retrieve the paper. The spell written on it seemed as clear as day.

_Fihellios._

I raised an eyebrow, quietly whispering it out, "Fee-ell-ios. Fihellios."

I blinked. Then twice.

It seemed similar to the last spell, which Zink translated it as 'Fire Bolt' or something. I mean, it started with the basic syllable for fire right? So was Zink getting me set as a fire mage?

Shrugging, I retrieved my staff, running the name over my tongue again and again. To my dismay, nothing happened. There was no grand explosion or light from god sparking from it. It remained silent and cold in my grasp. Frustrated, I said it again, jumping when my staff stared to emit a faint orange glow.

I touched it, mesmerized. It was warm to the touch and I already felt my worries and stress melt away. The cold room felt warm and cozy and my energy I had before seemed to be increasing.

"I knew I felt magic."

I jumped with a yelp, the light diminishing as I snapped my head to the door. Zink was there, smirking at me with her arms crossed. I huffed.

"You said to try."

"That I did. I'm surprised you got it so early."

I grumbled, murmuring the spell again and watching as the room was a lit with the strange glow again, "What's it doing?"

"It's called 'Warmth'." She stared at the tip of my staff, "It energizes the wielder and those around him. It doesn't cost a lot of mana either. In fact, it's been proven with practice to actually improve your mana levels. Gives you more spells to cast."

I gaped; awed at the spell I was able to cast, but then frowned, "Am I only going to learn fire spells?"

Zink snickered, "Haven't you noticed? You can't understand lightning or cold spells that well. Fire comes naturally to you. That's why you don't see that many double talented wizards running around. Those that do are pretty powerful or _very _stupid to waste their time."

I watched as the glow faded before nodding. With a yawn, I stuff the parchment and my staff back into my backpack, "Didn't Eve say that the stones to get to Tristram are around here somewhere?"

"Yeah, but there's a gatekeeper." She walked in, surprising me when she sat at the end of my bed, "I'd rather fight them and be done with it and not have to keep going back to finish them off when we do figure out the code."

I huffed, "Lazy hag."

She snorted, ruffling my hair as I angrily swatted her hand away. She grinned, before her eyes snapped to the window. I blinked, following her gaze. It was too dark outside to see anything. I turned back, and for a split second I thought the natural smile she had was a frown. It was gone before I could believe what I was seeing.

"Any luck with your memories?"

I was actually a bit touched she cared but shook my head. I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell her my theories about where I came from but decided she'd just call me a stupid kid again. Zink wouldn't believe me…right?

"Well," Her gaze shifted back out the window before she turned to the door, "Get some sleep. You're gonna need every bit of it come tomorrow."

I didn't like the sound of it, but none the less crawled under my covers. Before she could go, my mouth moved on its own accord, "Good night, Zink."

She paused at the doorway, before tilting back and giving me a smile, "Good night, Brave."

And she was gone.

I fell asleep soundly, clutching my necklace tightly in hand.

_Good night._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fiery Friendship. **Or in which fire seems to become a regular issue with the group. And explosions.

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo.

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja_

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_The very existence of flame-throwers proves that some time, somewhere, someone said to themselves, You know, I want to set those people over there on fire, but I'm just not close enough to get the job done.-George Carlin_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: ****Fiery Friendship**

* * *

I awoke to fire.

Smoke clogged my senses and I could barely breathe let alone see in the haze. Squeals and shouts were everywhere with the clang of metal that left me panicked. In my haste, I tumbled out of bed, the covers wrapping around me as I tried to gather my belongings. The shrill cry of a horse made the hairs on my neck stand.

We were under attack. The house was on fire. I needed to _move._

I tripped on my way out of the room, coughing and sputtering and trying to make heads or tails of the situation. The girl's room was empty, so I didn't bother and raced down the hallway. Fire crackled along the wood, glass shattering and I had to jump to dodge a beam falling from the ceiling.

That was when I was forced to the ground.

I can't really describe how terrified I was and the _creature _that sat on top of me was…hard to describe. The best was to describe it was he was a blue version of the Fallen. But it was gruesome. He face was contorted in- what I assumed was- a sneer. He nose was long and his mouth looked like a hole filled with razor sharp knives. His long ears were pierced with dozens of golden rings and he held above his head a scimitar and- _oh shit!-_

In blind panic, I kicked the creature, flailing my arms around in attempt to crawl away. White hot pain exploded in my right leg, just above my ankle and I cried out in pain. I blinked the spots out of my eyes as I turned back. The _thing _was there, his hellish mouth now forming a smirk as he lifted his now bloodied sword. He raised it against, sideway and I could _see _it slicing through my abdomen and-

I was tackled away from the strike. Gasping, I barely made out a howl of pain before wincing as my new injury throbbed painfully. Someone helped me up and I felt a surge of relief at the sight of blonde hair.

"What a wakeup call." She joked, rubbing a scratch on her cheek. She looked a little worse for wear, a few scratches showing through her armor but nothing too serious, "Better get out before the whole structure crashes on us. I can't leave Eve to handle the baddies for too long."

She grabbed ahold of my wrist, pausing when I gave a yelp. Her eyes snapped to my foot before abruptly picking me up, despite my protests and throwing me onto her back. "Better put that new spell of yours to good use! It's worse outside!"

I cringed, my hand wanted to stray to my wound and grasp it. I could feel the blood running from it with every painful throb, leaving my vision blurry. I dizzily managed to scavenge my staff, my thoughts to wired to remember anything.

It only got worse when Zink decided to use the window to escape.

The glass shattered and I felt painful cuts forming on my skin, clutching the assassin's back tighter as she pivoted in midair. There was a cry of pain as she landed- most likely on an enemy- before proceeding to move at break neck speeds. It was too fast and my brain was too slow comprehending that I could use this to my advantage. I made out a brief flash of red among the ranks of demons; leaving me with relief that Eve was still okay.

But that meant I couldn't fire spells. For one, I couldn't aim while Zink was doing her ninja thing. I could barely even hear myself think over the wind howling in my ear. I tried to focus, to bring back reality, but things just got blurrier. I had to smack my head on Zink's shoulder to keep myself awake.

Think, think, think! Focus on something!

The memory of the night before entered my head, that gentle smile she had when she whispered those three words. Some form of sanity seemed to grip me as one word escaped my lips in a deranged yell.

"FIHELLIOS!"

The glow of my staff lit up the area, hissing and snarling following. I could finally see, though it was hard as it seemed Zink's speed increased. But I did make out the carnage. Bodies of red and blue Fallen lay everywhere, the occasional battle standard indicating shaman's were among them.

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping for it all to end and focusing all my energy on the light. I thought of any happy moments I could gather into that light, feeling it get warmer with each one and I felt red against my eyelids with how bright it was. Suddenly, though, we stopped. My stomach lurched and I flipped around, heaving my innards onto the ground.

The light was gone.

"Well, that was interesting." Zink commented, idly rubbing my back as I crumpled. Eve approached, retrieving arrows from nearby corpses. Her gaze locked with Zink's. Zink's smile didn't falter but her eyes gained a steely glint. Something unspoken went between them and I half wondered what it was as I attempted to gather myself.

I felt like crap. My stomach didn't sit well, my head was spinning, and my foot was burning.

We watched as the house collapsed.

"The horses fled." Eve announced.

Zink sighed, stretching her muscles, "Some might have gotten away. We'll be expecting a nasty surprise if we don't start moving."

"…I apologize." Eve lowered her head, "My actions were childish."

I blinked warily, confused as I gazed between the two. Zink just grinned, downing a Stamina juice, "You don't like demons. It's understandable. I'm used to taking stuff like this, so don't feel so down about it. We're still friends."

Eve jolted, emotion suddenly filling her face as she stared at Zink in a surprised way. I was gob smacked she followed it with the faintest of smiles. "Yes. Friends…that sounds nice."

"What happened?" I grumbled, stumbling to my feet.

Zink snickered in that irritating way of hers, "She thought I was a demon."

I slowly blinked, glancing between the two. Eve seemed to put back on the expressionless face but was staring at Zink in some form of gratitude. I had no idea what had transpired between the two- and to mistake Zink of all people for a demon seemed a little farfetched- but I decided to worry about it later. My head was doing loops with all the excitement that went down.

Abruptly, I was tossed back onto Zink.

"Oh, hell," I paled, "Don't you dare-"

Too late. She was already running, laughing as I cursed her and her descendants. Eve followed along, gracefully and just as fast. It was unmistakable that slight tug at her lips upward. Even though we were now without mounts and our previous rest stop was now in ruins, everyone seemed so upbeat.

"Can I get one of those red potions?"

"When we stop! Hehehe!"

"You hag!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Little Mishaps. **Or big giant green slobbering monsters just pick the perfect moments to ruin.

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

DSICALIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja_

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_If you could kick the person in the pants responsible for most of your trouble, you wouldn't sit for a month.- Theodore Roosevelt_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: ****Little Mishaps**

* * *

We stopped to rest just before we ran into the passage.

We shoved a few of those multicolored potions down our throats and I watched as the two girls practically chugged those Stamina juices. It looked like they were having a drinking battle until they both abruptly stopped, their own signature smiles on their faces.

Women. I'll never understand them.

The wound on my foot had healed, but left itself a small inch scar. Another one to my collection of injuries. Death by nail and impaled in the foot.

I'm just a magnet for trouble, aren't I?

"Keep an eye on the corners." Zink murmured as we descended into darkness, "You never know what creepers lie in ambush."

I shivered. She may be an idiot, but damn, she could be cryptic sometimes.

I'd never really been in a cave before. The only place it could remotely relate to was the crypts at the Burials Grounds. But this was on a different level of scary. The only light was from my staff, but the noises were everywhere. It felt like something was breathing on you, something was dripping nearby, and I could have _sworn _I heard laughter at some point (could have just been Zink though).

For a moment, I thought we were going to get by without any incidents.

And then _it _showed up.

It was so big, I was surprised it was even able to fit in this dingy cavern. But, there it was. Large snout, green fur, large horns, and a tongue that dropped to the ground. It breathed deeply, it foul breath washing over us and revealing razor sharp teeth. I gulped, clutching my weapon tighter.

"Mishapen." Eve murmured, drawing an arrow. Zink started to twirl her katar's.

"Hello there." She greeted with a creepy smirk, "You're in our way."

It roared.

Zink grinned, "I thought so."

And they disappeared. The monster didn't look phased by such tactics, opting to turn, revealing a long dinosaur like tail that smashed against the wall. Rocks caved down onto us and I had to roll to avoid some. By the time the walls had stopped shaking, Zink had grabbed my arm, dragging me past the impaled body of the minotaur creature. Eve joined us and we were running through the cave, avoiding anything that sounded like enemies and the whole cave seemed to wake up.

Zink laughed, "This is fun!"

Glancing back at the horde of Fallen on our tail, I deemed this incredibly _not _fun.

By some miracle, we were able to outrun them and get to the exit in time before it caved in. Zink looked much too pleased by these turn events while Eve brushed off the rubble on her armor.

"What…" I panted, "What now? Our way home just collapsed."

"There's a waypoint here." Zink answered dismissively, "but first we gotta find that tree."

"What about the waypoint back in Stony Field?" I asked.

She paused before a grim smirk crawled onto her face, "I have a hunch someone got to it before us."

I raised an eyebrow at this. Never the less, we moved on, entering the Dark Wood (I could have sworn Zink grumbled something close to 'damn Paladins'). The area certainly lived up to its name. It was a forest spanning as far as the eye could see. It was foggy, muggy, and freezing. The trees were either burnt black or dead grey. Hardly any of them looked alive or even close to what the trees around Reintof looked like.

In a word? Creepy.

As always, Zink carried on with an air of ignorance to her surroundings, grinning like mad. Eve was the only one who looked wary of the trees. She'd constantly glance around and finger the arrow in her bow. I was just glad I'd gotten my legs to stop shaking. There was no way I was going to put my staff away, not in a place like this.

The sight of the rune covered slab was golden when we found it.

"Someone's happy to get back." Zink snickered, watching as I impatiently shifted outside of it. She stood in the middle, murmuring the incantation before the blue fires ignited. Warmth descended onto the area for a brief moment before a distant howl sent chills down my spine. I took a step forward, ready to get back to the encampment, when a hand latched onto my shoulder.

I glanced up at Zink, who winked at me, "Still gotta find that tree, Brave."

"But-but," I glanced from her to Eve, "Didn't Akara say something about a guardian? Do we have enough to take it down?"

The blonde snorted amusedly like I just told a very good joke. She ruffled my hair despite my protests and steered our little group away from the comforting flames of the waypoint. I watched it disappear disappointedly.

So much for a break.

"Don't be so down." Zink nudged me, "Look. Up ahead."

I did. And there it was. Just above the flat tree line was a much larger, much greener tree peeking above all the others. It filled me with hope and I couldn't help the grin that crawled onto my face.

"The Tree of Inifuss." Eve announced.

My mood disappeared when I noticed the lights dancing underneath it.

"Trouble?"

"Oh yeah." The same cryptic yet excited grin overtook Zink's features, "_Lots _of trouble."

I whimpered.

Why me?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Invincible Die. **Or sometimes the toughest always go down the easiest.

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word happy would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness. It is far better take things as they come along with patience and equanimity.- Carl Jung_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: ****Invincible Die**

* * *

When we got close, I suddenly found myself shoved upwards.

I had yelped, flailing and grabbing onto the nearest tree branch to glare down at that smug ass smile of Zink's. "It's too dangerous ahead." She smirked, "Just sit tight and we'll come pick you up."

"But I can fight!" I protested.

"I agree with Zink." Eve inputted, "There will be demons of much higher level. You'd be more of a hindrance then a help."

My cheeks burned and I ducked my head, sitting on the bark beneath me, "Then what was the point of teaching me those spells?"

"What do you think?" Zink smiled, "Just chill yourself here and watch the show. Who knows? We might not come out of this in one piece."

I snorted. Like _anyone _could hurt her. "Yeah right."

She just smiled a steely glint in her red eye before turning away. Eve followed as she waved over her shoulder, "If we don't come back in twenty minutes, we're probably dead."

I swallowed, "Don't joke like that!"

She was already gone.

I curled up, frowning as the only noise that met me was the wind and the grass. Straining my ears, I couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. It sent shivers down my spine- no, I wasn't scared!- and I shifted impatiently. How was I supposed to know when twenty minutes were up?

I started to count the seconds in my head. By the time I reached a minute and a half, an explosion shook the forest. I almost fell off my branch. Immediately, I started to climb higher in the tree. As I got to the top, cries and howls of battle reached my ears as I peeked over the dead growth.

The sight made me pale.

I wasn't that…accustomed to seeing blood. But I saw the tree. That's what got my attention first. And the entire base of it was coated in a fresh layer of it. From the littlest of monsters to the corrupt rogue's, they fell and they slashed whatever they could. It was a grand flurry of movement and it seemed no one was coordinated.

I spotted Eve, dancing around on the heads of Fallen and firing arrows five to six at a time. She was graceful and precise, though she was the only one I could fully see on the battlefield. The black blur that was flashing between their ranks at a speed my eye couldn't keep up with was no doubt the assassin I traveled with.

I released a breath of relief. Maybe it was because they were faring so well and maybe it was because they didn't look injured at all. They could do this. Why was I freaking out to begin with? They got this.

However, when _they _showed up, I realized that they were hopelessly outmatched.

The best I could describe them as were sasquatches.

They were huge, burly creatures that reminded me of lumbering Igor's. Their shoulders pushed up above their heads and their furless faces revealed a large black hole of a mouth that _roared. _It got my companion's attention quickly, and even from here I could see Eve pale. Zink shouted something, something that Eve seemed uncertain about, until the rogue went solo against the rest of the common fodder.

Zink charged the herd of sasquatches.

I opened my mouth but froze. What was I to say? Yell at her to run and draw attention to myself? Not only would that get me killed but Zink would probably find some way to bring me back only to kill me again for my stupidity. I shivered.

Damn I knew her well.

The roars brought me back to present, watching as the agile assassin easily dodged the meaty fists of her adversaries. I calmed a bit, watching in awe as one went down with multiple throwing knifes lodged into its fat skull. The sight of the black blood made my stomach turn, my eyes focusing instead on Zink as best I could.

She was amazing. Doing kick flips and twirls with turns and hand stands. With all the fancy footwork she did, she'd flick her wrists and throwing stars and needles would go crazy. Her katar's were firmly attached to her arms (how she ever had the time to get those on will always be a mystery to me) as she expertly maneuvered around each attack to counter with her own.

I silently cheered her as another went down. It looked so easy! She could do this! This was all going-

And suddenly, she fell.

I gaped, my mind drawing a blank as Eve cried out my companion's name. The blonde struggled to stand, swaying on her feet. The monsters roared, charging her where she stood. Stumbling, she jumped out of their way, without the gracefulness and expertise she'd displayed earlier.

What the _hell _just happened?!

Eve took out the last Fallen, swinging around a firing a round at the giants tailing Zink. The assassin herself looked wore or wear, panting and stumbling around like a blind person. Her right hand clutched her eye patch as she ran. However, she couldn't keep dodging forever.

A fist met her side and was sent flying into the Inifuss tree.

It felt like someone had dumbed cold water on me.

Some sort of realization came then. Zink wasn't invincible. Zink wasn't the greatest damn assassin in the world, she wasn't as awesome as I thought her to bed, and she certainly wasn't always the victor.

She was human, just like me.

And I was afraid.

Afraid of her dying, afraid for us, afraid of her stupid dream that'd put us to our grave, afraid for Eve who drove the attention off Zink and ran from the horde of monsters, afraid for myself if they didn't make it out alive, afraid of that golden sasquatch approaching my fallen companion and getting ready to punch-

I acted more on instinct there.

I leapt from my perch, my ankles crying out from the fall and I charged into the clearing. I didn't care if Eve was yelling at me to run. I didn't care that half the monsters were now thundering after me. I didn't care that I was screaming. All I cared, all I saw, was that one brute. That one monster raising his fist up and Zink was just _staring _at it like-like-like-

WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING!?

Why aren't you smiling!?

Why are you still holding the eye patch?!

_WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP!?_

I held out my staff, my fears sky rocketing when that fist sailed down-down-down-

_STOP IT!_

The last thing I remember hearing was the explosion before I fell into that freezing cold darkness that I had long since arrived in. I didn't know if I was dead, I couldn't see, and everything felt so hot and cold at the same time. I could barely hear the call of my name. I was so numb, so, so, so numb that all I felt was the cool metal against my neck of that necklace, the glow so bright-bright-did I win?-what happened?-where are you guysI'msoalonepleasetellmeyouralive-

My only comfort was the throbbing pain of my scar.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Solo Quest. **Or in which the little guy takes the time to shine.

**Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother.-Khalil Gibran_

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 12: ****Solo Quest**

* * *

I woke up to pain.

It wasn't excruciating pain, just a minor stinging pain tingling up my arms. My stomach was hollow and a strange coldness rested against my back. I didn't like it, with the pressure on my chest and something warm on my forehead. Whatever it was, though, it was numbing the pain. It felt sort of refreshing not to have a headache nagging at me all the time.

I tried to move, only to groan when that freshness was replaced with a mental punch to my brain. Everything was spinning and I vainly made out I was in a tent. A big tent.

Weakly, I cradled my head, sitting up and rubbing circles on my temples. The tent was empty as far as I could make out, but their seemed to be the faint buzz of chatter just outside. My mind was moving at such a sluggishly slow pace it was a miracle how I even ended up there in the first place.

Zink. The giant. That fist. Then the fire?

_Oh hell._

"Zink!" I hollered, stumbling out of bed. I didn't care how deranged I looked with the blankets tied around my waist. I charged out of the tent, ignoring the burning sensation crawling over my skin. A pair of rogues nearby jumped in surprise but I paid them no mind, rushing past and frantically looking for that _one specific tent._

The sparse few adventures walked around, giving me curious glances as I made my way through the encampment. I half wondered how I even ended up way back here when I caught sight of our tent. Ducking under a cow and ignoring the herder's cries of shock, I leapt into the tent.

No one. It was empty.

"Zink! Eve!" I tried again. No response. _Damn it, _I thought, panic rising in my chest, _they can't be…_

No, they had to be somewhere. They didn't just- they couldn't-then how was I here?-

I jolted with realization. _Akara! She'd know what happened to them! _Ducking under the same cow (and receiving a broom to the head in the process) I bolted towards the red tent that barely peaked above all the others. A beacon of hope.

A hope that was smashed when I threw open the tent flaps.

The rogue snapped their heads to me, Akara blinking underneath her cowl and Eve staring at me with surprise. Then it morphed into that steely expression of hers.

"Brave, you're supposed to be resting."

I opened my mouth, aggravated only heavy breathing and wheezing came from it, "Where…is…Zink?"

"Resting." She replied vaguely, placing a hand on my shoulder, "She used up all her strength to get us out of that mess."

Us. For some reason that word seemed to say 'you'.

"Young one," Our attention turned to Akara, who was holding a large brown leather tomb, "I have a request for you."

Eve tensed, "High Priestess, you cannot mean-"

"He has shown himself capable." The elder women cut her off. I raised an eyebrow, blinking at the two. I really didn't know what was going on, and I'd have to take Eve's word that Zink was doing fine, but I did know that if a request came my way it couldn't be all that bad for a kid, right?

Psh. I wasn't scared. Just suffering from the after effects of trauma.

"What's the request?" I asked.

Akara opened the book and I squinted when a wave of dust was shed off it. I spotted mold on the spine too, making me cringe. "A group of noble paladins found this in the Stony Field. It is an old text recounting the tale of the Countess."

I tiled my head. So Zink _was_ right when she said the paladins were following us.

"She's long since passed," Akara continued, "But I fear with the growing evil, she might have resurrected to protect her treasure. Young one, I ask that you go to the Forgotten Tower in the Black Marsh and investigate the matter."

I slowly blinked. I turned to Eve. She looked amused. I turned back to Akara.

"Me?" I squeaked.

She nodded; eye's crinkled in the same bloody amusement as Eve. I honestly didn't find sending a twelve year old on a life or death mission amusing.

"W-wouldn't those paladins or Zink be a better option?"

She shook her head, "The paladins departed in search of the tree of Inifuss just before you arrived. They shall not return until morrow's dusk. As for your hero…"

"Zink's resting." Eve cut in, seeming to stress something to her leader. Akara nodded.

"Yes, she's gathering her strength for the journey to Tristram. You and young Eve are the only two I can trust capable of this quest."

"Oh…"

_Oh hell. Shit. Damn. I'm screwed._

"In the meantime," Eve planted her hand back onto my shoulder and I winced, "Get some sleep. We set out just at dawn's break."

I shivered before glancing down at my injuries. I was surprised to find my arms bandages and my stomach layered with them. Glancing back up at Eve, she seemed to be avoiding my stare, dragging me out of the tent.

"Eve…"

"Yes?"

"How is Zink _really?"_

She hesitated, "It…is not my place say. I swore to keep it a secret."

"Is it about her eye?" I blurted.

She back pedaled, staring at me with wide eyes. Then she sighed.

"I cannot tell you."

She didn't have to. Her reaction was an answer enough.

Hours later, after a nap and a successful barrage a questions targeted at Eve, I got enough information to know what we were (somewhat) up against. For one, the countess was once a rogue as well. But she wasn't _trained _to be one. Something about her being corrupted and stealing virgins and at this point Eve had shut up and told me that I'd learn more when I was older.

Anything else is just blank. We were going in blind.

"I don't feel safe." I confessed as we stood at the waypoint. Eve made an attempt at a smile but just looked like some creepy smirk.

"It's alright. We're long range fighters, so we won't get hurt so easily. Just be careful to stay back and behind me. Better yet, just watch my back. I'll keep everything in control."

"Aren't you Zink's mercenary?" I asked, "Why follow me?"

"Because Zink told me to."

And I grinned. However, that smile was worn off as I greeted the vast expanse of trees before us as the hazy blue of teleportation disappeared. Eve shrugged her bow onto her shoulder, "Let's go. This area is clear, so it should be a straight shot to the Marsh."

"What about those paladins?" I remembered, "Won't they be here?"

She pondered this, "They did find the Stony Field waypoint…they must be searching for the tree still. It's best we avoid that area in case of a confrontation."

I nodded. It was bad enough we had to watch out for flipping zombies and little devils, but now an order of paladins were out here all high and mighty. No wonder Zink despised them.

We ran through the forest at a haste pace, considering Eve just didn't know the difference between and light a jog and sprinting for your life, I was winded by the time the tree's disappeared and water greeted us. At first glance, the Black Marsh really lived up to its name.

The trees were droopy and charred and the water was green and oily. It was muggy, the bugs were annoying, and I was sweating buckets by the time we found the waypoint. When we did, Eve had gestured to the west where a bridge could be seen over a rushing current.

"Over that is the tower. You can't see it with the fog, but it's there."

Once we crossed the bridge, I had my first encounter with the otherworld kind. Really, we had gone off the beaten path through the marshes again, when Eve abruptly stopped. She shushed me and remained as still as a statue, hardly breathing. I tried to imitate her, feeling my own panic build when I spotting moving figures in the mist. I made out what they were though.

Goat men.

Yeah. This world seems to have just about everything.

"Night Clan…" Eve whispered once she was sure they had disappeared, "They're fast. Its better if we avoid confrontation."

We continued our trek, an hour passing before the murkiness of the swamp disappeared into a clearing. The tower was there, large and square and…ruined. It was hardly a tower anymore and just looked like a roofless house. Going through one of the holes in the wall (because we couldn't find a door), the whole base was empty. Rubble, rocks, and a single hole in the center with a ladder leading into the darkness.

"It seems the High Priestess was correct." Eve mused as she peered down the hole. I swallowed nervously, not to fond of the idea of crawling down there. "The only way a ladder could be here is if someone is down there."

"M-Maybe it's the paladins."

"No." She shouldered her bow, swinging her legs into the opening and ignoring my protests, "Most likely they are purging this land. We must make haste if we are to beat them to the encampment."

"Eve!" I cried as she disappeared below. I watched, feeling a chill up my spine. A breathe of relief escaped me when a torch was lit and her blank gaze was staring up at mine.

"Hurry up. There are worse things above then there are below."

I took a deep breath, ignoring those cryptic words, and gave on final glance at the ruins around me. An odd thought hit me then- what the _hell _was I doing? Why was I stuck with these adventurers when I could really be somewhere safe and not have to deal with death or demons?

But then, I remembered, the idea of adventures and heroics appealed to me. It made me…excited. I liked the idea of fighting evil. It made me feel special when I can't remember what did to begin with. Because of my amnesia, it felt like I had to remake a blank slate. I had to rewrite my own story. I felt like I had to live up to my name. Somehow make Zink proud. Find out who I was and say 'I'm so much more awesome'. I wanted to be me.

I jumped.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Bloody Apocalypse. **Or shiny golden goblets aren't always so innocent looking.

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_Life is a series of punches. It presents a lot of challenges. It presents a lot of hardship, but the people that are able to take those punches and able to move forward are the ones that really do have a lot of success and have a lot of joy in their life and have a lot of stories to tell, too.- Josh Turner_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: ****Bloody Apocalypse**

* * *

I just couldn't catch a break.

Every corner I turned there'd be something with sharp weapons, evil grins, and with the full intent of skewering me on the floor. It was terrifying, lonely, and the darkness only made it scarier. The only light I had been from my staff and the torches that framed the walls. Oh, and the demons. They had torches too.

The worst of it?

I had lost Eve.

Of all the dumbest, ill minded and possibly mental things I've done in my life I had to lose my only form of protection against hordes of Fallen, hunters, and bloody goat men. It was just a simply look away to see what that shadow was and look back and then she was _gone. _I had flipped a shit and ran like a mad man, yelling her name in a fit of panic. Of course, that leads to my current predicament.

Running around with a horde of bleating goat mean on my tail.

And ghosts. Did I forget to mention there are ghosts here? Huh.

Well.

There are.

And they are freaking _menacing. _

For one, they look like birds but they had deformed faces of gaping people for heads. And theirs wings lit up like neon lights. It was like a disco party with a scary bloody face in the mix. Of course I ran from it. It was my instant reaction after getting over the blinding lights.

And then I started attracting every monster in the place. Constantly, I'd be throwing fireballs behind me. Half of them wouldn't even hit, but I was rewarded with howls of pain when I knew I did. I decided to make this my form of combat.

Run around screaming like a girl while shooting fireballs at anything that snarls.

Unfortunately, there were two major flaws in this plan. One, I was downing mana potions like a drunkard. I was actually starting to get dizzy from their effects too. Two, I didn't have stamina juice. So running…was tiring. I was tripping on my own feet by the time I'd reached the third floor of the dungeon.

And the horde had gotten _bigger._

So, I resulted to plan B.

Hide!

I knew I couldn't lose such a huge group in a flash like that, but I'd managed to come up with a somewhat decent plan. I'd create the biggest fireball I could manage, make an inferno of smoke, and escape like a ninja. Then I'd meet up with Eve, find this Countess, and go home to brag about the results.

When I came to a four way split in a hall, I quickly turned around. The sight was by far both comical and heart stopping. For one, every monster was in this small little corridor so they were stumbling all over each other and falling over the place. But it was the fact that they were _so close _behind me that I went through my spell without a second thought.

The blast sent me flying back.

Every bone and muscle in my body screamed with agony. I coughed as smog assaulted me and blindly made my way down the hall I'd been thrown into. The shouts and screams behind me disappeared along with the glow of fire. I didn't stop till I had made it to the fourth floor, collapsing to give myself a breather.

"That…" I panted, "…was crazy."

An understatement.

I frowned when I held my last mana potion in hand, the half empty bottle glaring at me into the light of my staff before downing it. I huffed, willing myself to stand on wobbly feet. Groaning at the headache that pounded my head, I made my way quietly through the corridors. It would be terrible to have another confrontation now.

It became apparent of Eve's trail. She'd gone way ahead, if the apparent groups of dead Fallen were anything to go by. It was hard to pinpoint the exact direction she as going in but eventually it led me to the bottom dungeon. The area was quiet. No blood, no death, nothing. The torches were an unnatural red, the bloody glow from them making me shiver.

I stopped at a pair of double doors. Faintly, I could hear something behind it. I couldn't tell what it was, but it sounded almost like…shouting.

As silent as possible, I peeked through it.

Almost wished I didn't.

The hall was aligned with many pillars. At the end of it, surrounded with dozens of candles, sat a large goblet and I mean _huge. _This thing was possible as big as my size doubled. The torch light was faint in the room but I made out the corpses of hunters sprawled around. The shouting had become audible.

"There is nothing! There is nothing! My treasure! My treasure!"

And then I saw them.

Eve looked _okay _for the most part. She seemed to have a few noticeable scratches and a nice gash on her thigh, but she was still as swift and fluent as ever. Her opponent, though, made me choke on my own breathing.

She was green.

She looked like a zombie version of the rogue's, even more gruesome the Blood Raven. Her skin was moldy and decayed. Her armor was nothing but rags and her face was…disturbing. She didn't have eyes, just black holes that seemed to glare at my comrade with every pass they made. She had daggers, small little things compared to Zink's katar's. But her speed was almost as good as Eve's.

But what was the most prominent about her were the arrows sticking out of her. She resembled a porcupine. Dozens were impaled into her back, quite a few out the top of her head, even more out of her chests, and a couple were in her knee's. There was no blood though. Not a single drop, even when Eve fired one directly into her forehead. The Countess kept pursuing.

And then Eve was slammed into a pillar.

A soundless gasp escaped my throat as I watched the green wretch dart forward, her mouth cocked into an insane smile. My legs propelled me forward and I extended out my staff, ready to fire the first spell in my head-

"BRAT!"

My breath left me in a whoosh, coughing and sputtering at the pain in my abdomen as I was roughly lifted off my feet by the collar of my shirt. Socket less eyes stared at me and a snarl on her lips. My jaw clenched and I squirmed, the horrid stench killing my nose and _was that a cockroach on her cheek-_

"Stupid boy. My treasure!" She hissed her words discombobulated and airy. I struggled even more when her other hand brought the dagger to my face.

Eve appeared again, kicking the menace in the face.

I was flung back, my breath leaving me again in spasmodic coughs when my back hit an unstable surface. The fighting was too quick to distract me, but I faintly made out Eve yelling at me to stay back. The Countess's laughter drowned it out for the most part.

I had landed against the goblet.

The thing rocked back and forth, red liquid spewing over the edge and landing with a slap into my lap. I grimaced at it, until the smell of metallic iron his my nostrils and I snorted.

Blood. A lot of it.

My mind was moving at such a sluggish pace that I was surprised I could even piece together what it signified. A giant goblet full of blood. A dead lady with no blood. How do you kill her?

Well.

Set the goblet on fire of course.

It was hard to scramble up the side of the thing, my stomach wanting to empty itself and my surroundings nothing but a blur. A cry of pain spurred me on faster and I crouched on the rim of the cup, frantically fumbling with my staff before pointing it down into the liquid.

"NO!" Someone screeched.

"FIRNILLIOS!"

The heat of the blast once again sent me flying. I watched through bleary eyes the entire cup set aflame, the cup itself slowly melting and the blood inside…evaporating into thin air. Against all odds, I hoped it worked.

"NO!" The same voice screeched again, "MY TREASURE!"

Howls of pain followed, but I couldn't make out my surroundings enough to see. A sickening _pop _followed and suddenly, arms were cradling my head. I made out a flash of red and relaxed, comforted by Eve's presence.

"You hit your head." She murmured, "Just calm down. She's gone."

I obeyed, closing my eyes and listening to the sickening _pop _noise continuing until nothing but a faint gurgle disappeared. Curiosity was getting the better of me.

"She's dead?" I asked with surprising clarity.

"Don't look." Eve replied curtly, "…how did you know the goblet was her weakness?"

I winced, before replying to the best of my ability, "Well…she wasn't bleeding…and the thing was filled with blood. I kind of just figured it was hers…and lit it on fire."

She hummed. There was rummaging as my backpack was lifted off me and used as a pillow for my head. Something was forced down my throat and I almost choked as a foreign taste of something between apple juice and spicy jalapenos ran through my mouth. Coolness washed over me then and I sighed, my stomach settling and my headache not as prominent.

I managed to open my eyes to meet those stormy grey ones. As blank as usual, but with a tint of worry. "Welcome back."

I groaned.

She smirked, "You were only half right with the goblet. The blood was her weakness, but it wasn't hers."

"What do you mean?" I sat up, looking towards where the cup was only to find a melted pile of goo. I blinked.

"I suspect it's the blood of her victims." She stood, "Her 'treasure'."

"But treasure's gold." I grumbled, standing up on unstable legs, "Not blood."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold. Hers just ended up being blood."

I wanted to cry.

Because I was so wobbly, Eve ended up piggy backing me out of there. It was surprising to see all the monsters had fled the dungeon. We had no problems getting out of there. But, our real problem came when we came to the ladder.

It wasn't there. There was a boulder over the hole too. In my half deranged state, I had seriously thought we were going to rot in that dungeon with corpses of demons. However, Eve found it that perfect moment to remember a portal scroll she had on her.

This time, I really did cry.

Of all things I learned from this trip, there were three dominant lessons learned.

One, the Countess was a vampire.

Two, I make a very good siren.

And three, and probably the most important, I absolutely hated dungeons.

I had never been happier to see the encampment in my entire life. I just left the bragging to Eve. There was a cot in our tent with my name written all over it.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Evil Stones. **Because if everything around you is evil, you might as well give those glowing stones some love.

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

DIACLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

.

.

.

_The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool.-Stephen King_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: ****Evil Stones**

* * *

I had never been happier to see Zink.

She looked exhausted though, when she finally came out of the infirmary tent. Her straight blonde hair was now messy, her single red eye showing bags underneath it. Her eye patch didn't do well to cover the swelling bruise underneath it. Nether the less, she'd given me a bright smile the moment she saw us.

"You're bloody brilliant." She ruffled my hair, ignoring my halfhearted protests. Eve nodded to her and she nodded back, both with lighthearted feelings. I couldn't help my own smile forming. The group was back together again.

"When are we departing for Tristram?" Eve asked, always one to get straight to the point.

Zink smirked, "I don't see why now isn't good."

"W-wait!" I squawked, "You're still recovering!"

"Do you think they'd have let me go if I still was?" The blonde turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I gulped and turned away. That smirked grew, "Thought so."

And then she went entirely off topic, as usual, "I'm so glad you care, Brave~"

"Shut up, hag!"

"Let's go!" she cheered, marching away with Eve dutifully following. I groaned, but none the less slumped after them.

Crazy women.

We headed out way back to the waypoint, but like all things that go wrong, we encountered the paladins. They looked like they'd just gone through hell. Acrem led them at the front while Marok kept one of his companions steady from stumbling into a tent. There were four others besides the ones I knew, and all of their armor looked scrapped.

Zink's eyes narrowed, "Move away."

Arcem paused, opening his mouth before sighing, "I can already guess where you're going. Zink, its folly. Tristram and all the lands around it are swarming with demons."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Arcem. Move aside."

"…as you wish." He motioned his group to follow, the other paladins sending heated glares the assassin's way. The blonde paid no mind, walking past with Eve following. I hesitated before doing the same.

That is, until a hand landed on my shoulder.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, freezing in place and turning my head robotically to the source. And there was Arcem, his gauntlet resting there. His eyes were furrowed in worry.

"Boy, I'm not sure what you're connection is to Zink or how you came to be her companion, but I will warn you now, do not get close to that assassin. Both herself and her goal will bring about your downfall."

I swallowed. No words could come to my throat, nothing was working and a nervous sweat broke out on my forehead.

He patted my shoulder, "I've already said too much. Good luck on your journey and I pray you return in good tidings."

He turned and left, his group following. Marok sent me a curious look when he passed before they disappeared around the corner. I bit my lip before racing after my companions. Zink didn't seem to notice my absence or Eve for that matter, but I wondered if they'd heard it. If so, what were their thoughts?

I stared at Zink thoughtfully.

_Just who the hell are you?_

We took the waypoint to the Stony Field. It unnerved me to see the plains again, my ankle feeling numb at the memories. Zink wasted no time in charging off, Eve following, leaving me to scramble after them. They were going so slow compared to when they battled, looking more like a light jog instead of a full out sprint.

Eventually, large oval stones appeared in the distance.

"Are those the Ca-er- those stones for the portal?" I panted.

"Cairn Stones, mister illiterate." Zink corrected. My eyebrow twitched.

"Whatever. Are those it?"

"Yup." Her eyes gained that familiar excitement that usually set me on edge, "And we're about to get a royal welcome."

I gulped, my hand clenching around my necklace. Really. Zink could be a good story teller if she wanted to be. She'd scare the shit out of toddlers with that smile.

We slowed way down once we got close to the stones. There were five of them, each with a rune engraved into the surface. The land around it was strangely flat, looking odd next to the rolling plains around it. Eve tensed up as we stepped into the open. Zink didn't bat an eye.

"It's fine." She murmured, "I suspect Arcem took care of the guardians."

It came out before I could stop it, "Is he a friend of yours?"

Zink froze before sighing, "Yeah. We go way back." In that moment, she looked so sad. I was so used to her being so smiles and sunshine that it threw me off to see her like that. She was still smiling, but it was just so god dang sad looking. It was like a kicked puppy expression.

I didn't ask again.

When we reached the center of the stones, Zink whipped out this old raggedy scroll and started walking around like the instructions to move her legs were on it. Without looking, she started touching the large pillars, murmuring enchantments as she went. The runes lit up a bright blue, similar to the braziers of the waypoint.

When she was finished, almost immediately after touching the fifth one, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I dropped to the ground, gapping at the white lightning flowing between the runes. It crackled so loudly, like lightning was actually striking. Zink remained nonchalant. Eve was mirroring her nicely.

I felt stupid for ducking.

Zink noticed my expression and grinned, "It's okay. Caution saves us from curiosity, and you know what they say about that."

When that bloody red portal appeared, I kind of wanted to disagree. It was so different from the light display before. It crackled, but like fire. Warm and burning, bloody and inviting. It was ominous.

Zink didn't waste stepping foot inside.

I swallowed.

_She's crazy. She's…awesome. Awesomely crazy?_

Eve extended a hand to me. I felt my cheeks heat up, politely turning her down at the notion that I needed help through a portal. Even if it did give me vertigo and made my stomach turn, I was fine. I could handle.

I tripped anyways.

Zink boisterous laughter filled my ears and I was roughly hauled to my feet. The land around me was a lit with fire, a putrid smell killing my nostrils. My eyes watered and I coughed as the green smog floated into my senses. A distant screech reached my ears.

Tristam was chaos. Building on fire, skeletons everywhere, pikes with skulls, and the _blood-_

I turned and puked on the ash covered ground.

Through the blur of mess, I heard Zink's voice carrying over the destruction, "Get used to it, Brave. This is only the start of Diablo's terror."

Eve remained quiet, either silently agreeing or not going to argue with her that a child shouldn't be witnessing this. I breathed heavily, collecting myself enough to stumble next to her. She gazed down at me, serious and mouth a thin line. I managed a weak smile.

"You didn't name me Brave for nothing."

She smiled, grim and sad, "That's right."

It was hard to stare at it for too long. The fire's hurt my eyes and the sight of such horrible carnage made me want to release what was left in my stomach. I steeled myself. I couldn't wimp out now.

"It seems we've been discovered." Eve spoke. Not a beat later a loud, bellowing roar rumbled the ground beneath us. Zink smirked.

"Looks like we woke someone up from his nap."

Eve drew an arrow, Zink taking out some throwing stars, and I readied my staff.

_You know, _I thought, _we're pretty badass._

But Griswold was a whole different story.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Old Man and his Cain. **Because who'd have thought the guy was worth more then a good book?

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diablo

_Summary: If you don't have a buddy in this crazy world where zombies roam, magic resides, and a demon lord wants to kick the world's ass, you might as well get picked up by a pirate ninja._

Warning: Swearing. Blood. Smiles.

_._

_._

_._

_The greatest accomplishment is not in never falling, but in rising again after you fall. -Vince Lombardi_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: The Old Man and his Cain**

* * *

Big.

Very, very, _very _freaking big.

This guy looked like he could take the sasquatches lunch money if he wanted to. He was brawny, smelly; he sort of looked like a statue with how grey his skin was. A bloody statue. Oh, and he was a zombie.

I guess that's important to.

_Because he wouldn't flipping die._

The flames were spreading quickly and I wasn't really helping much. Every bolt that exploded help spread the raging inferno, making me wince. But I had to distract the skeletons from my friends. Griswold was a monster and he wasn't going to go down easy. Especially with that butchers cleaver.

_Especially _with that.

I was actually kind of glad I wasn't facing him. Through the haze I could barely make out Zink and Eve, so I couldn't really tell what their condition was. The skeletons were a nuisance. Unlike others, these shot bow and arrows, so I had to rely completely on my own aerial skills. But my skills don't go beyond my own nose due to such a thick smoke. They could certainly see through it. I have a cut on my cheek to prove it.

"Help!" A distant voice reached my ears, "Over here!"

I spotted it, just barely. A small cage was suspended a few feet off the ground. In the cage, a hooded figure crouched, becoming to me, "Help me!"

I pivoted out of the way of a barrage of arrows, an unmanly yelp escaping me before darting off in the old man's direction. I waved my staff, a wave of heat behind me blocking away my pursuers. I approached the cage breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" I panted.

The old man, as far as I could tell, looked relatively okay for being in such a hellish place. His long beard reminded me of a wizards (and my scar started to sting), his old and wrinkly face creased together in worry. He had a cane in hand, tapping the padlock on the cage.

"I don't have the key."

"No one does." He motioned towards where the battle was, "Griswold ate it."

Oh. That's pleasant.

"Stand back!" I hollered, hearing the clinking of skeletons approaching. I waved my staff, feeling the pulse of energy going through it as the lock ignited, melting off the cage. I cringed. How the hell was I supposed to open it now?

Apparently the old man knew what to do, using his cane as leverage to jam the cage open. I helped him down, leading us away from where the cage was. The skeletons were almost onto us.

"My name is Deckard Cain." The man introduced once we got safely around the corner of a burning building. I nodded idly; amused he'd even bother introducing himself in a situation like this. I froze.

Wait a second.

_Deckard Cain._

_Isn't he the important mage whose book we need?_

"I'm Brave." I responded dumbly, "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a magical book on you?"

His eyebrows rose, "Yes. Is it important?"

I fumbled with my backpack, pausing when I got to the scrolls, my mind going overdrive. Red was what again? Blue was…uh…

I grabbed the blue and shoved it into his hands. "It'll take you to the rogue encampment. Akara will explain everything there."

He nodded taking the item, before staring at me, "Are you not coming?"

I gripped my staff, "I…can't leave my friends behind. I'm not a coward."

He didn't look too convinced, but he didn't look like he wanted to stay here a moment longer. "Be safe." He wished before disappearing through the blue oval of a portal. I watched apprehensively as the ticket home disappeared, breathing out shakily. The steady clank of bones came to my senses. Right. Archer skeletons.

I succeeded in barrel rolling from my hiding spot, darting to the building over. An arrow flew overhead and I accelerated. I wasn't about to get pinned down here.

"Brave!"

Something _hard _collided with me. The air in my lungs left me and I was left gasping on the ground. A flash of blonde and Zink's single red eye was staring down at me.

"Get up, hero. We've got things to do!"

I shakily made it to my feet, my mind working overdrive. The squeals and yells of demons had abruptly gone silent. Zink's katar, twirling in her grasp, was looking suspiciously red. But, my attention was more so drawn to the other item in hand.

"Why are you holding a leg!?"

"Huh?" She held up the rotting appendage, the bone of the feet sticking out, "Well, would you look at that…"

"You didn't even know you had it?!" I cried, gripping my head in despair.

She laughed, throwing it into her backpack, "Aha. Relax, Brave. Did you find the old man?"

"Cain? Yeah, I gave him a blue scroll. Is Griswold…?"

"Dead." She patted my head, much to my annoyance. Eve appeared from the haze of smoke, eyeing the fires warily.

"It won't be long until reinforcements come." She murmured, "We should head back."

"Why, Eve," Zink feigned hurt, "I thought you knew me better. Why would we leave such a ripe town just waiting to be pillaged?"

I gaped at her. Eve remained blank faced, "Looting?"

"Exactly."

To my horror, the rogue smirked, "I can get more than you."

"Oh, it is _on."_

* * *

**Cow level anyone?**

**Thank you Joshua and Guest for reviewing.**

**Next Chapter: Chalice for your thoughts? **Or people explode, a smith can pick up Thor's hammer, and the Paladins break dance.

**Review.**


End file.
